


Christmas A to Z

by SuperLockGirl



Series: Christmas One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Baker Dean Winchester, Baking Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Smut, Christmas stories, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean can be happy even if it’s not reality, Dirty Game of Never Have I Ever, Discussions of sex, Hunter Dean Winchester, Kisses, Librarian Castiel, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Reconnections, M/M, Manager Castiel, Married Sam Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mild Language, Mistletoe, Quiet, Rimming, Sleigh rides, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Uncomfortable Christmas Parties, Waiter Dean Winchester, cookie baking, destiel christmas, jingle bells, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLockGirl/pseuds/SuperLockGirl
Summary: 26 Stories from A to Z. All Destiel. Not related to each other. Just fun Christmas one shots to ring in the Christmas season.





	1. A is for Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels do exist. They bring Christmas miracles.

“Are we making a mistake?” Dean asked. 

“No Dean. People need help at this time. It’s good for them. Reminds them that there’s miracles out there somewhere.” 

“Okay. You’re right.” Dean spread his gold wings with hints of green. He looked to Castiel seeing him spread his onyx wings with hints of blue. They touched down on Earth. Dean and Castiel shared one final kiss before splitting up. Dean dropped a twenty in the path of a mother of three, he helped a child prevent being run over, he helped a father pick a child for adoption, and stopped a drunk driver from leaving the parking lot. Dean flew back to Heaven seeing Castiel return. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah. I helped a mother make the right decision for her baby, I gave a father the gift his son wanted, and gave a family a few more days with their family dog.” 

“Wow. I like this season.” 

“Me too.” Castiel said cuddling against Dean. 

“Christmas is really the best time of year.” 

“I know. I like helping people.” Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “But I’d really like to do some good for us now.” Dean nodded. He leaned in kissing Castiel letting his tongue slide into his mouth. Castiel moved into Dean’s lap. Dean felt when Castiel’s wings caressed his gently. 

“Cas, that feels so good.” 

“I know Dean. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I know how to make you feel good.” Dean smiled shedding their clothes. Dean felt Castiel’s grace touch him making him wet and ready. Castiel slipped inside him thrusting quickly. 

“Cas, please. Harder.” Castiel thrust harder watching Dean’s golden wings flutter and flare. “That’s it. Just like that.” Dean’s wings flared even wider as he came. He felt Castiel thrust once more before he stilled falling into Dean’s arms. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest listening to his hammering heart. Dean was glad he was finally an angel and could share these moments with the person he loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog thing happened to me last Christmas. My dog was diagnosed with osteosarcoma with other cancers. We were told she wouldn’t make it to Christmas, but she did and even through the New Years. She sadly passed shortly after. I think an Angel was watching out for us and gave us the time we got.


	2. B is for Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s a baker. It’s Christmas and the school is doing a bake sale. Dean helps out making cookies, cakes, and pies.

Dean was passionate about baking. He loved baking whenever he got a free moment. No one at the garage knew about Dean’s hobby. He was embarrassed and afraid they’d laugh. He didn’t want to be a laughing stock. No one knew a lot about him. Dean also had a husband who was completely supportive of his hobby. Dean stood in front of the oven wanting to make cookies for the school Christmas Bake Sale. Every year, Dean secretly made cakes, pies, and dozens of cookies. He dropped them off at the school early in the morning so no one knew who made them. He started mixing the ingredients for sugar cookies hearing his husband pull up. He dropped the cookies on the pan putting it in the oven. “Hey babe. How was work?” 

“Great. Making cookies?” 

“Yeah. School Bake Sale is tomorrow.”

“So…none for me?” Castiel turned his puppy dog eyes on Dean. 

“You know there’s always some for you.” Dean turned giving Castiel a quick kiss. “Stop distracting me. I’ll burn the cookies.” 

“But I want you. Right now.” Castiel pinned Dean against the counter rutting against him.

“Seriously, I need to focus. We can do this after.” Castiel pushed Dean’s sweatpants and boxers down. Dean gasped when he felt Castiel’s tongue between his cheeks. Dean moaned loudly feeling Castiel push him against the counter. “Cas.” Dean breathed. “My coo- Ah.” Dean gasped when he felt Castiel’s tongue breach him. Dean felt Castiel grab his hard dick. “Oh.” Dean’s legs gave out as he came. Castiel pulled Dean down into his lap. Dean felt Castiel push inside him. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck. “Cas, I love you.” 

“I love you too Dean.” Castiel rolled Dean thrusting into him. “Dean, I love everything about you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. You’re a great person. I love your baking, I love your compassion for everyone, I love how perfect you are to me.” 

“I love you Castiel. I love how much you love me for me, I love that you don’t make me feel less than perfect, and I love that you love reading.” Dean held on to Castiel while Castiel thrust in and out quickly. Dean met Castiel’s thrusts kissing him. He liked the connection he had when they made love like this. Dean felt Castiel hit his prostate over and over. Dean came spilling his load between them. Castiel grunted coming inside Dean. Dean came down smelling burnt sugar. “Shit. My cookies.” Dean jumped up pulling them out. “Damn, I ruined my cookies.” 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said. “I’ll help you get them done. I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll just be up all night.” Dean said. 

“I’ll help you. I’m really sorry.” Castiel said. He pulled on an apron helping Dean finish the cookies, cakes, and pies. Castiel drove to the school dropping them off. Dean was glad he could help the community by making them baked goods; even though it’s a secret. He enjoyed baking with his husband. The next day, Dean told the guys at the garage that he had a husband and to his surprise, no one judged him.


	3. C is for Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean agrees to do the obligatory couples Christmas card, but it doesn’t go as planned.

Dean hated couples Christmas cards. They were always cheesy and had some lame saying like ‘Our First Christmas’ with some cheesy photo of the couple cuddled up in the snow. “Dean, I want to do a couples Christmas card.” It was the phrase that changed his idea on it because it came from his boyfriend. Dean had recently come out to his family and Castiel had too. They’d been dating for three years before they’d come out. “Cas, I hate those things. They’re so cheesy.” Puppy dog eyes and bottom lip stuck out made Dean cave. He couldn’t believe Castiel always seemed to drag him into things. “Fine, but we’re not doing some cheesy ‘Our First Christmas’ with us cuddling in the snow.” 

“Okay. But can we still cuddle?” 

“If we have to.” Dean pretended he hated cuddling but both he and Castiel knew he loved cuddling. Dean often wound himself around Castiel like a koala bear when they slept. 

“Please Dean. This will be fun.” Castiel said. “I found a photographer who agreed to do it. His name’s Benny. He sounded nice enough.” Dean sighed because he knew his boyfriend’s sad blue eyes had won him over. 

“Okay. When is it?” 

“Tomorrow at nine AM.” Castiel smiled kissing Dean disappearing. Dean shook his head smiling wide. Castiel always seemed to do this to him and he never got mad. Dean put on the stupid sweater the next day. “You look so handsome. But you need the hat.” Castiel pulled a Santa hat on Dean’s head smiling. “Now you look perfect.”

“Do I need to remind you how perfect I look?” Dean asked lips brushing Castiel’s ear gently. “We have time.” 

“Dean, why is everything about sex with you?” 

“Because I’m a man and I have you. I love your pretty blush. You always blush when I make dirty jokes.” Castiel blushed again. “There it is.” 

“We’re going to be late. Let’s go.” Dean followed Castiel to the car sliding into the passenger seat. Castiel drove humming along with the music. Castiel had a beautiful singing voice, but he refused to sing. He said Dean was biased and jus my trying to get in his pants by saying Castiel was good. Castiel pulled up grabbing Dean’s hand walking inside. 

“Hello. What can I help you gentlemen with?” Dean heard the deep Southern accent. 

“My name’s Castiel. I have an appointment.”

“Ah. Yes the couples card. I am shocked that your partner is male. You’ll be my first gay couple I've shot.” Dean felt uncomfortable with this guy. He saw the guy checking out Castiel’s rounded, perky, perfect ass. Dean cleared his throat. 

“And I’m Dean.” Dean extended his hand feeling Benny take it shaking it gently.  
“Name’s Benny and this is my place. Should we get set up?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay. How does the relationship work?” Dean just stared at the man. Was he prejudiced against same sex couples? 

“What do you mean?” 

“Who wears the pants in the relationship?” 

“We both do.” Castiel said looking at Dean with concern. Dean knew Castiel was afraid Dean was mad that Castiel had somehow chosen the most homophobic man to do this. Dean shrugged smiling letting Castiel know he didn’t blame him.

“What I meant was who fucks who?” Dean felt his temper boiling. This man was so rude. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Dean said barely keeping himself in check. He wanted to punch the guy. 

“I need to know so I know who to arrange you both.” Dean rolled his eyes. This guy was unbelievable. He was a Grade A douchebag. 

“We switch.” Dean said. Castiel usually topped, but Dean wasn’t telling this man that. He didn’t like his attitude. 

“Okay. Well, who initiates things?” 

“We both do.” Dean snapped. “Let’s just assume gay couples are just like straight couples with one small difference, we both have a dick.” Castiel snickered.

Benny rolled his eyes looking disgusted.  
“If you don’t want to photograph us, that’s fine. We can go elsewhere. We haven’t exchanged money yet.”

“No. I’ll do the cards. Let’s get you both arranged for the photos.” 

“Okay. We’re not doing some cheesy thing so please make it look good for us.”

“I always produce good work.” Benny snapped. “I just need you both to sit down on the boxes.” Dean sat down and Castiel sat Besides him. “Okay, Castiel head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean put your right arm around his waist.” Dean felt Castiel lay his head down as he put his hand against Castiel’s hip. “Good. Ready?” Both smiled and heard the shutter of the camera. Benny forced a smile. “Okay. Castiel sit between Dean’s legs. Dean I want your hands on Castiel’s shoulders.” They got into position and the camera clicked over and over. “I’m not trying to be offensive, but I need to know who wears the pants. It’s important for the dynamic of the photo.” Castiel and Dean shared a look. “Castiel, you. Dean, on your knees behind the box.” Dean looked up at Castiel. Castiel shrugged. Dean hoped this wasn’t what he thought it was. “Castiel, I want you behind the other box.” The camera shuttered and they stood. “Okay, we’re through. I need addresses so I can send them out.” Castiel handed Benny the paper he’d printed with every address for their family and friends. They walked out of the shop.

“Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have known.” Dean assured. “It’s over and we’ll get a good card. It wasn’t too bad. I love you.” Dean kissed Castiel gently. Three weeks later, Dean and Castiel were furious. Benny had manipulated the pictures to put them into a compromising position. Their family and friends laughed it off as a joke. They agreed to never do a Christmas card again.


	4. D is for Donating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean donates time to children who need Christmas spirit most; hospitalized children. He brings along his trusted elf and boyfriend.

Dean hadn’t been a fan of Christmas until he’d met Castiel. Castiel was a man who got so excited when Christmas rolled around. Castiel sang Christmas carols at the top of his lungs, he made hot chocolate and watched Christmas movies every night, and the house smelled of Christmas year round. Dean wanted to surprise Castiel so he’d rented a Santa suit. He got dressed going downstairs. “The first thing at Christmas that’s such a pain to me is finding a Christmas tree.” Dean smiled at Castiel. 

“Babe, I’ve never seen anyone get as excited about Christmas as you.” Dean felt a thump and looked down seeing Castiel hugging him. “What’s this about?” 

“You’re dressed up as Santa. What’s going on?” 

“I thought you and I could go to the hospital and cheer up the children.” Castiel leaned up kissing Dean. 

“Yes. Let’s go.” 

“You need to get dressed.” Castiel looked down at his ugly Christmas sweater and jeans. “Santa needs an elf.” Castiel hugged Dean tightly.

“God, I love you so much.” Castiel ran upstairs. Dean heard the scream and knew Castiel had found the costume. Dean adjusted his costume taking one last look in the mirror. Castiel came downstairs looking amazing. Dean kissed him grabbing his hand leading him out to the car. Dean drove them to the hospital. They walked in and Castiel looked like a kid at Christmas.

“Santa and his elf.” The woman nodded leading them to the children’s floor. Castiel was vibrating by Dean’s side. Dean saw the children smiling turning to watch him and Castiel walk by. 

“Santa!” Children shouted. Dean smiled at the kids seeing their wide eyes and dropped jaws. Dean sat down in the large chair they’d set up for him. He’d been planning this for a month with the hospital. He saw the kids swarm him. He looked to Castiel seeing his bright blue eyes skipping over each child as he tried containing himself. 

“Everyone make a line. Santa will be with everyone shortly.” The kids quickly lined up. Dean took pictures with them on his knees, gave them candy, and gave them a small present. Castiel smiled wide. 

“Told you Christmas was fun.” Castiel said eyes twinkling. Dean had to agree. He’d had fun handing out gifts to children who’s only wish was to be out of the hospital. Dean was glad he could give back to a hospital that had given him so much; freedom from his drunk father, care when his father got drunk, but most importantly the man playing his elf. Castiel had once been a patient on the children’s wing. Now he was a nurse in the same hospital. Fate had pushed them together five Christmases ago and Dean was learning to love Christmas.


	5. E is for Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who spiked the company eggnog? Why’d they do it? 
> 
> Dean and Castiel attend Castiel’s Company Christmas Party. Things don’t go exactly as planned for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting behind. I’m finishing up school and forgot to post this yesterday. Tomorrow you’ll get two chapters. Hopefully.

Castiel grabbed his husband’s hand walking inside. “Cas, let’s just go home and spend the night alone.” 

“Dean, please. I want to go home too, but I have to show up.” Dean groaned.

“Fine. One hour and then we go home.”

“One hour.” Cas promised. They walked inside looking around at the extravagant decorations. The room was low lit with red and green decorations. 

“Hello Castiel.” Dean dropped Castiel’s hand walking off to find something to drink. 

“Have some eggnog.” Dean took the cup. “You work maintenance. Right?” 

“No.” Dean said. “I’m Castiel’s husband.” 

“Really?” The woman asked. “I didn’t know Castiel was married. Much less gay.” 

“Oh. Um…” Dean felt uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to say. He thought people knew about his husband. Was Castiel embarrassed by Dean? Was it because Dean was a mechanic? Maybe Castiel didn’t want people knowing his husband was a grease monkey. Dean walked off feeling hurt. He drank his cup of eggnog. He watched Castiel interacting with his coworkers. Dean drank eggnog hiding out from his husband. He felt so out of place. Dean walked outside seeing the valet. 

“I’ll get your car for you. It was the old one right?” Dean nodded. “Cool. I’ll get it for you.” Dean stood there shaking as he held back from crying. He didn’t want to embarrass his husband any more than he had just by being who he was. He heard his baby’s engine and he climbed in. He drove around the block letting the tears fall. He pulled off his tie throwing it into the backseat. He heard his phone and pulled it out of his pocket. He pulled the top couple buttons open as he picked up the phone. 

“Where did you go?” 

“I left. I didn’t fit in there.” Dean looked out the window. “Are you ready to go home?” 

“Yes. I promised you one hour.” 

“You’re right. We said we’d stay one hour. I’ll come back. Castiel, are you embarrassed by me?” 

“Why would I be embarrassed by you?” 

“I’m a mechanic. You’re a big boss for a big company. You wear suit and ties. I wear coveralls. I’m not smart like you. People don’t know you’re gay and married.” Dean sighed. 

“Anna’s just being a bitch. She hit on me a few weeks back. She knew I was married and gay. I told her this when she hit on me.” 

“When did she hit on you?” 

“Dean, come back and we can talk. I don’t want to do this over the phone.” 

“Okay.” Dean turned around going back inside. He found Castiel and they found a quiet spot to sit and talk. 

“Dean, Anna hit on me when she started. I made it clear that I was married to you. I’m not embarrassed by you at all. I think it’s great that you’re a mechanic. I think you’re amazing and smart. Dean, I’m not better than you because I wear a suit.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Castiel leaned in kissing Dean. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Dean looked up seeing Anna staring at them. 

“Eggnog. Have some. It’s delicious. Look, I’m sorry for hitting on your husband.” Dean took the cup following Castiel’s lead by tipping the cup up. Dean heard when Castiel coughed. Be looked up seeing Castiel was fine. Castiel was looking down into his cup. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” Castiel said. Anna walked off smiling. Castiel looked down into his cup again. “Does yours taste funny too?” 

“No.” Dean looked at Castiel. 

“Hm. Mine’s not right.” Castiel finished it anyway. “I’m going to use the bathroom. Then I’ll be back.” Dean nodded. Someone dropped off more cups. Dean drank them both tasting alcohol in one cup. He took it knowing his husband was a lightweight. Castiel returned looking a bit sick. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. I think my egg nog was spiked.” Castiel slurred. Dean smiled shaking his head. His husband was such a lightweight. Dean slung his arm around Castiel’s waist helping him outside. He helped Castiel into the car driving them home. He helped Castiel inside feeling him sway. 

“You’re such a lightweight babe. One drink and you’re drunk. My sweet, sweet husband.” Dean picked Castiel up bridal style carrying him to their room. Dean undressed Castiel putting him under their blanket. Dean stripped down sliding behind Castiel. He drifted off to his husband’s drunken snores. Dean woke to his husband’s hands running up and down his chest slowly. 

“What happened last night?” 

“Your eggnog was spiked.” 

“Wow. Did I get drunk?” 

“Yes. It’s okay.” 

“Did anyone see?” 

“No. Just me. You being a lightweight is still a secret.” Dean laughed. His husband didn’t want people knowing that he couldn’t handle alcohol. Dean thought it was adorable. 

“Okay. So, should we? We didn’t get to last night.” Castiel purred. Dean smiled loving his husband’s mind. Dean leaned in kissing Castiel gently. “Dean, thanks for taking care of me last night. Let me take care of you today.” Dean nodded seeing his husband sneak down under he blanket. Dean felt his husband’s lips move south. He gasped when Castiel placed a gentle kiss between his legs. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hair when Castiel slid Dean into his mouth swallowing around him. 

“Fuck. Baby. Please.” Castiel bobbed his head up and down. Dean’s legs wrapped around Castiel’s shoulders. “Cas.” Castiel moved up kissing Dean. Dean felt Castiel push inside. “Oh god. So good. Castiel, so good.” Castiel thrust in and out. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist. Dean felt Castiel still bringing him over the edge. Castiel rolled to Dean’s side. 

“Dean, I’ve never thought you were stupid or been embarrassed by you.” Dean blushed. 

“I guess I overreacted. So, people know we’re married?” 

“Yes. I’m so proud to be married to you. I tell everyone I’m lucky to have you as my husband. I should have told you about Anna flirting, but I thought it was an isolated event. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“That’s okay. I understand.” Dean kissed Castiel. “And I know who spiked your eggnog.” 

“Who?” 

“Anna. My bet is she wanted you to get drunk so you’d kiss her.” Castiel laughed. 

“But there’s no way she kisses better than you.” Castiel kissed Dean. “Thanks for going with me. You looked amazing last night.” Dean snuggled with his husband enjoying the time he got with his husband.


	6. F is for Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s Christmas wish is to see snow for Christmas. So Dean makes it possible.

Snow. That was the only thing Castiel wanted for Christmas, but he knew that would be impossible. So he’d settle for a sunny Christmas with the man he loved. Dean Winchester was an amazing man. He worked as a mechanic while Castiel worked as a librarian for children. Castiel loved the wonder they had in their eyes. He loved how they hung on every word he read like they hadn’t heard the stories a million times before. “Pack a Bag. We’re going away for the weekend.” Dean said walking into their room. 

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked seeing Dean throwing thick sweaters and socks into a bag. “It’s a little hot for those.”

“It’s a surprise. Pack for cold weather.” Castiel took the bag Dean handed him. He started putting some of his warmer clothes into the bag. Dean smiled at Castiel making Castiel smile back at him. 

“Dean?” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand leading him to his car. A sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean put their bags in the trunk sliding behind the wheel. Dean started driving and Castiel watched the scenery change slowly to snow. He gasped when he saw Dean pull up in front of a log cabin. “Dean, what’s going on?” 

“We’re staying here for Christmas. I know you wanted snow. I couldn’t give you snow in Texas. This is a compromise. You’ll see snow and we’ll have a small vacation together. I love you and I want to give you everything you want.” 

“This is too much.” Castiel looked at the cabin again. 

“No, it’s not. Let me spoil you for once.” 

“Okay. But I still think it’s too much.” Castiel stated leaning over to kiss Dean. They walked inside Dean holding their bags. Castiel saw they had a fireplace with a fire going already. “This is perfect. Thank you Dean.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck hugging him tightly. Dean went upstairs and they changed into sweaters. Dean and Castiel cuddled on the couch enjoying the fireplace. “Dean, this really is perfect. The snow is so pretty.” 

“Not as pretty as you.” Dean caught Castiel’s lips kissing him. Dean held Castiel pouring everything he had into the kiss. Castiel felt the love pouring off Dean. “Let’s go play in the snow. Come on Cas.” Castiel nodded. They pulled on boots and coats. Dean pushed mittens on Castiel’s hands kissing him gently. Dean pulled on his own mittens leading Cas outside. Dean bent down balling up snow throwing it at Cas. Castiel turned smiling a wide gummy smile. 

“Dean Michael Winchester, did you just throw a snowball at me?” 

“So what if I did?” Dean teased. 

“It’s on.” Castiel smiled throwing a snowball at Dean’s chest. The fight broke out and laughter broke out over the snow. They went inside when their jeans were soaked through to warm up. 

“I say we just skip putting on clothes. Let’s just lay here and warm up.” Castiel laughed. 

“You just want in my pants.” Castiel teased. Dean laughed. 

“Would it be that hard?” Castiel shook his head. 

“But other things are hard.” Castiel pulled off his clothes seeing Dean’s eyes lock between his legs. Castiel saw Dean’s tongue poke out wetting his lips. “Strip.” Dean pulled his clothes off quickly. He stepped forward kissing Castiel sliding his arms around Castiel’s waist holding him tight against him. “Dean, lay down for me.” Dean laid down on the floor looking at his boyfriend. Castiel saw the rapid rise and fall of Dean’s chest. “You trust me, don’t you?” 

“Always.” Dean said. Castiel leaned in pressing into Dean. “Please. Oh god. So good.” 

“Dean, it’s just us baby. You and me.” Castiel cooed thrusting into Dean. “Thank you for this.” 

“Anytime. I want you to be happy.” 

“This is perfect. Just you and me playing in the snow, making love in front of the fireplace, sharing time cuddled on the couch with the fireplace going.” Dean clung to Castiel as they both tipped over the edge. They took a long hot bath in the tub together just cleaning each other up. They pulled on fluffy robes cuddling on the couch watching television. Dean made them dinner; lasagna and garlic bread with a salad. Even though Dean hated vegetables, he ate some sharing smiles with Castiel. They made hot cocoa going to sit on the porch cuddling under a thick blanket watching the snow fall. Dean and Castiel went inside falling asleep together. Dean woke early the next morning making them breakfast and coffee. Castiel wandered down kissing Dean’s neck. 

“Castiel, let’s spend more time outside.” 

“Okay. Let me get dressed.” They put on as many layers as possible going outside. They threw snow, made snow angels, and made a snowman. Dean brought them in kissing his boyfriend. 

“Let’s get warm.” They sat in front of the fireplace warming up. Dean saw the sun setting as more snow blanketed the ground. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hands in his hand. “You know I love you right?” 

“Yes?” Castiel looked suspicious. 

“Castiel Dmitri Novak, you walked into my life and turned it upside down. I never knew what it was like to be truly loved by someone until you walked into my life. I can’t imagine not having you by my side for every thing we experience. You’re the only person I think of sharing the best news in my life with. Will you marry me?” Castiel just stared not knowing how to speak suddenly. 

“Yes.” Castiel said tears streaming down his face. Best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RedCoatsRedder for the kudos.


	7. G is for Gift Giving

Dean loved presents; not the getting them, but the giving them. He liked wrapping presents, picking out the perfect present, and seeing someone’s face when they opened it. Castiel his boyfriend teased him and said he was like a little Santa. Dean didn’t care because he loved giving presents. He had an entire room dedicated to gift wrapping. It had a closet full of paper, tape, bows, ribbons, bags, boxes, and tags. Last Christmas, Castiel had employed Dean to wrap his gifts for him, minus Dean’s of course. Dean was so excited for this year because Sam and his wife Jess had added a bundle of joy in October. Dean sat down looking at all the gifts he’d gotten for his family; a book on bees for Castiel, a tape of 80’s Rock bands for Jo, his siblings and himself had recreated some of Ellen’s favorite moments, he’d gotten Bobby some whiskey, Ash got an insane sign about if the trailer was a rockin don’t come knockin, Sam got a book on law, Jess got a book on creative writing, and baby Mary had gotten a stuffed Rhino with a pink bow and tutu. Dean wrapped the gifts in paper to fit each person; blue for Castiel’s eyes, black for Jo because she always said her soul was black, simple Christmas trees for Ellen, red for Bobby, silly cats for Ash, stripes for Sam, red Christmas bows for Jess, and sparkle paper for Mary. Dean topped Ellen, Jess, Jo, and Mary’s with extravagant bows. For Castiel’s he tied a thick black ribbon around the present smiling. He put name tags on them smiling. He heard his husband come home so he walked out to greet him. “What were you up to?”

“Nothing. Just wrapping presents.” 

“What did I get?” 

“Nothing if you keep acting like this.” Dean teased. “Pizza or Pasta?” 

“Pizza. Everything on it.” Dean laughed shaking his head. 

“You should really pick one topping.” Dean saw Castiel’s eye roll. 

“Too many good choices. It’d be like asking you to choose one type of paper.” 

“Touché.” Dean ordered them pizza going to wrap Castiel’s presents. Castiel sat with Dean reading while he wrapped. Dean was excited to see his family’s smiles when they unwrapped everything.


	8. H is for Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel would do anything for Dean, including drinking ten cups of hot chocolate in one day. Dean’s smile is worth the belly ache that will follow later.

“I propose we try hot chocolate from everywhere around us. Find out which one truly has the best.” Castiel rolled his eyes at his husband’s idea. Castiel could see now that they’d end up with the world’s worst belly aches.

“Dean, we’ll get sick. We’re not 25 anymore living off Hot Pockets and Dr. Pepper.”

“Come on. It’s Christmas time. Live a little.” Dean pleaded turning on the puppy dog face. 

“Fine, but when we get sick, don’t complain to me.” Dean smiled grabbing Castiel’s hand. Castiel couldn’t deny Dean, not at this time of year. Dean had lost his entire family to a drunk driver when he was 16. Dean had been in the car, but walked away with only a broken pelvis and no home. Castiel’s family was quick to adopt him. He always did something crazy to ignore that fact. Castiel usually went along with his insane ideas just to see him smile. 

“I think we should start with Starbucks.” Castiel nodded. Dean hated Starbucks because they charged too much for a cup of coffee. 

“What’s the rules?” There was always some sort of rules when they did this. Dean had an idea of how this would go and Castiel was always willing to follow his plans so Dean enjoyed it. 

“We each order something different if possible. We each have to taste them. I have notebooks for us to record everything in.” Dean handed Castiel a blue notebook with a pen attached to it. “We talk about it later.”

“Before or after we puke from all the sugar we’re drinking?” Dean stuck his tongue out. Castiel slid into Dean’s car turning on Christmas music. Dean pulled up to Starbucks. 

“I’m paying for everything. This was my stupid idea.” Dean’s mood was more somber. 

“Dean, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just teasing you.” 

“It probably is stupid. We’re in our late 30s. My family died almost 20 years ago.” Dean walked in and Castiel sighed. He needed to make it up to Dean. “I’ll take a tall peppermint white chocolate hot chocolate.” Dean turned to Castiel.

“I’ll take a tall salted caramel hot chocolate.” Dean handed the woman his credit card. He had a card he used for this only. Dean and Castiel moved down the counter. They got their drinks taking them to the car. Dean and Castiel took a drink passing their cups to the other one. Castiel made some quick notes turning to Dean. “I really don’t think this is stupid. It’s going to be something we’ll remember.” Dean forced a smile. “Dean, I screwed up. I want to do this with you. We may not be 25, but it doesn’t mean we have to buy our rocking chairs and start eating dinner at 4:30. We’re no where close to retirement. Let’s enjoy our lives and give it everything we can. Let’s live and create memories for when we’re old. I want to remember doing this with you every year.” 

“You don’t think it’s too…avoiding my problems?” 

“No. Everyone handles grief differently. I think it’s sweet that you do this every year because your family can’t.” Dean smiled for real leaning in to kiss Castiel.

“This is why I love you.”

“I know.” Castiel teased. They made their way to 7/11. Dean and Castiel got in the car drinking theirs passing them. Dean began singing along with the radio smiling when Castiel caught him. Castiel wished the Holidays weren’t so hard for his husband. They made their way to Dunkin Donuts, Krispie Kreme, and a local coffee shop. Dean was all smiles and happiness now. Castiel sang along with Dean glad to see his husband’s smile. They went home when their bellies ached. 

“You might have been right. 10 places to try Hot Chocolate in 1 day was insane. Maybe we should have spread them out some. My stomach hurts.” Dean belched patting his belly. “Sorry. You’re lucky it’s not vomit. I feel like I have Hot Chocolate up to my eyeballs.” 

“Me too.” Castiel rubbed his belly wanting relief, but glad Dean had enjoyed himself. 

“So which was your favorite?” 

“Starbucks. It was flavored and perfect. You?” 

“7/11 man. It was perfect. Traditional and perfect. Starbucks was so sweet.” 

“What can I say? I like sweet things.” Castiel saw Dean’s blush. “That includes my husband. You’re really just a big sweetheart.” 

“Whatever. You’re a big sap. You know that?” 

“Only around you. You love our chick flick moments. Don’t even lie to me. You cried harder than I did when you asked me to marry you.” 

“I told you. A piece of dust got in my eye.” Castiel knew Dean had cried because he’d been so shocked Castiel had said yes. But he’d play along.

“Of course.” Castiel teased. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“If I wasn’t so full of hot chocolate, I’d punch you.” Dean stated. “Thanks for doing this for me. Do you think they’d enjoy it?” 

“Yes Dean. Sam would have joined us, your mother would be scolding us right now, and your father would be laughing.” Dean smiled knowing Castiel was right. They fell asleep on the couch with their tree’s lights flickering slightly,  
Christmas music playing, and snow falling outside the windows. Dean had thoroughly enjoyed his day. He missed his family, but doing something crazy every year helped. He could hear his mother’s lecture, his brother’s laughter, and see his father’s smile. The memories of them always broke through somehow. Dean felt like it was them telling him it was okay to have fun with his husband. That they knew he was thinking of them and missed them every Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you mycasdean and MellQueenOfHell for the kudos. Also any guests who have given me kudos. Thanks. Dean


	9. I is for Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life knocks you down sometimes. But sometimes you glide over the surface flying as the one you love holds you tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters as promised. Just a little late.

Ice skating. It was what couples did. They held each other and skated around on ice hoping they didn’t fall on their ass. Or that’s what Dean thought. Castiel saw it as a way to cuddle when you got cold. You could feel like you were flying across the ice. He’d never been before and he knew how Dean felt about it. Castiel’s mother had always been overprotective. She didn’t even let him go outside because he could get hurt. Castiel knew to get Dean to agree to go, he’d need to butter him up. So he ordered Dean favorite pizza; green olive and pepperoni on a thin crust. He got Dean’s favorite beer too, Ziegenbock. Castiel heard Dean’s baby, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, pull into the driveway. Castiel greeted Dean giving him a quick kiss. “Dinner smells good. What’s up?” Dean quirked an eyebrow at Castiel. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to spoil you.” Dean rolled his eyes laughing. 

“Really? Well, that’s sweet.” Dean sat down piling his plate with pizza. “How was your day?” 

“Good. Cain’s teaching me how to encourage the bees to produce more honey.” Castiel worked as a beekeeper for a local business owned by Cain Abel. He specialized in organic, naturally made honey products. 

“Wow. That’s exciting.” Dean always made sure to sound interested even though bees weren’t his thing. 

“How was your day?” 

“Good. The Mustang’s coming along. Her engine is almost done. I can’t wait to listen to her purr.” They finished dinner going to the living room. 

“Doctor Sexy?” Dean turned to his boyfriend. 

“Okay. You’re definitely buttering me up. What’s going on? What’s with the special treatment?” 

“Fine. I want to do something, but I know you hate it.” Dean moved between Castiel’s knees tipping Castiel’s chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

“What do you want to do?” Dean asked looking into Castiel’s deep blue eyes. 

“I want to go ice skating. I know you think it’s stupid. I don’t know why, but I’ve always wanted to go.” Castiel admitted. Dean sighed. 

“For you…I’ll do this. No ice skating isn’t something I thought I’d be doing, but I never thought I’d get lucky enough to meet someone so great either.” Castiel blushed red. “I guess we’re ice skating tomorrow night.” Castiel smiled a wide gummy smile that melted Dean’s heart before kicking it into overdrive. Dean and Castiel kissed quickly. “You don’t have to butter me up though. Just ask.” 

“I will.” Castiel agreed. They cuddled on the couch watching Dr. Sexy. Dean went to work and Castiel went to the farm. He couldn’t wait for tonight. He wasn’t sure he’d like it, but people always seemed to enjoy themselves when they did it. Especially when it was with someone they loved. Castiel went home seeing Dean’s car in the driveway. He walked in finding Dean in their bedroom pulling on clean, dark wash jeans that hugged all his curves perfectly. 

“Hey baby. How was work?” 

“Okay. You?” 

“Pretty good. You’re going to want to put on a sweater or something.” Dean pulled a green sweater on over a tight black shirt. Castiel moved to their closet pulling on the blue sweater Dean had bought him insisting it made his eyes pop over a white tee shirt. Castiel pulled on a pair of Dean’s thick socks. He didn’t want his feet to get frozen within twenty minutes. He pulled on his boots following Dean to his car. Dean slid into the passenger seat turning on Christmas songs. Dean loved Christmas; the lights people strung up on their houses, the happiness that blanketed this time of year, and the snow. Castiel’s heart hammered when he saw the rink. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. “I’m sure we won’t be the only ones making a fool of ourselves.” Castiel nodded shaking slightly from nerves. Dean grabbed his hands putting wool gloves on them. Dean pulled on his own walking with Castiel to the rental skates. Dean tied Castiel’s on his feet before putting his own on. “I’ve got you.” Dean took Castiel’s hands in his leading him onto the ice. Castiel felt how slick it was realizing this wouldn’t be easy. He clung to Dean as they slowly made the first lap. Dean seemed at ease on the ice. Castiel felt like a baby deer learning to walk. Dean let go of one of Castiel’s hands moving his hand to Castiel’s hip. “It’s all about balance. Just your hips in line with your feet and stand straight up. Leaning over pushes you over.” Castiel nodded. Dean and Castiel went around a few times. Dean let go of Castiel’s hand holding on just to his hips. Castiel wobbled before falling hard onto his ass. Dean laughed making Castiel blush. Dean offered his hands helping Castiel to his feet. “It gets easier.” 

“How do you know so much about ice skating?” 

“Mom used to take me and Sammy when we were little. I think she needed us out of the house for a bit. Sammy and I could get bored easily.” 

“You bored easily. I’m shocked.” Castiel was being sarcastic. Dean shook his head. 

“Yes, I’ve always been easily distracted and bored. Mom taught us. It gets easier, I promise.” It didn’t get easier, Castiel just fell more now without Dean’s complete guidance. Castiel’s butt hurt from all the falls he’d taken. How was this romantic? He finally started to do better. Dean moved away slightly and Castiel panicked falling. Dean helped him up brushing his butt off. 

“You just wanted to feel me up.” 

“Maybe.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows smirking. Castiel laughed. Dean and Castiel took a couple more rounds around the rink. Castiel kept falling down. Dean led Castiel off the ice when he started shaking rapidly from cold. The ice had soaked through his pants soaking his jeans and boxers. Dean untied Castiel’s skates returning both of theirs. Dean returned with hot coffee for himself and hot peppermint tea for Castiel. Castiel wrapped his hands around the cup trying to leech all the heat from it. Dean led Castiel to the car turning the heat on film blast. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Yeah. I fell a lot more than I thought I would, but I had fun. What about you Scrooge?” 

“It was fun.” Dean said. “And I’m not Scrooge. I hate being the stereotypical couple. I like us.”

“I like us too.” Castiel assured Dean. His limbs were finally getting feeling again. Dean took them home where they cuddled under their blankets to warm cold skin. Castiel was glad he’d drug Dean out tonight. Falling wasn’t fun, but being with Dean was amazing.


	10. J is for Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. The sound of bells thinking everywhere in your office. The bells grinding on your nerves and wearing them thin.

Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. It was the sound Castiel kept hearing as people moved about at their desks. The big bosses had decided to celebrate Christmas by getting the employees sweaters with bells, Santa hats with bells, and slippers with bells. They believed it would make the employees happier, but it was grinding on Castiel’s nerves. The constant tinkling of the bells as people shifted in their seats. He was sitting as still as could be to prevent himself from adding to the noise. He sighed as Kevin, a sweet kid who’d just started, fidgeted making his bells tinkle. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Castiel needed quiet and soon if he didn’t want to completely lose his mind. He only had two hours left. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Castiel heard the bells start as Anna went to get coffee. Castiel quickly pulled the tape off his desk, taping every bell he was wearing down. He tried focusing on the numbers he’d been sent, but his patience was wearing thin with the people he worked with. He never realized how many of his coworkers tapped their feet, shifted frequently, and fidgeted until they’d been forced to wear bells. Castiel hoped they didn’t do this next year or he’d be taking an unexpected sick day just to have some peace and quiet. “Hey Castiel.” Anna said coming over tapping her foot to some rhythm in her own head. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. 

“Hello Anna. Can you please stop tapping your foot? Those bells are getting annoying.” 

“Scrooge.” She snapped. “I thought it was a cute idea. But you’ve always got to have that one Grinch in the bunch.”  
She walked off extra sway to her hips sending her bells tinkling. Castiel bit his fist to hold back. He wasn’t trying to be rude or Grinchy. He just wanted peace and quiet when he worked. He knew he could become distracted easily making the numbers blur together. He was the Head of Accounts so he was responsible for making sure the company was making money; one zero mistake could mean big profit or big loss errors. He was glad when the clock turned over to five. He quickly clocked out going to his car. He sat in it enjoying the peace and quiet for a few minutes. He started his car turning off the radio driving home in blessed silence. He made it home to see the lights were down low inside. Dean knew him so well; he knew Castiel would be sensory overloaded so he’d minimized the toll on Castiel. Castiel walked in seeing Dean simply smile. Castiel walked over to him kissing him gently. He stripped off the hat, sweater, and shoes putting on something comfortable. They ate dinner in silence helping Castiel’s short temper. He swore he could still hear the tinkling of bells, but knew it was in his head. Dean and Castiel enjoyed a quiet evening filled with reading their own books. They went to bed sharing one last kiss before drifting off. Castiel woke with his alarm groaning. 

“Come on sleepyhead. Time to get to work.” Dean pulled the blankets down making Castiel shoot him a glare. “Get up. I’m making coffee grumpy.” Dean left their room. Soon after the smell of coffee wafted in waking Castiel fully. Castiel got up getting dressed dragging himself into the kitchen. He was grateful the bells were a one time thing. He sipped coffee smiling at Dean. “So, feeling better baby?” 

“100 times better.” Castiel answered honestly. He wasn’t as irritable today.

“Good. I made breakfast.” Dean said. They ate their breakfast parting ways. Castiel walked into his office to see pictures of Scrooge and the Grinch covering every surface. He sighed tearing them down starting on his work. He’d stay calm today and ignore the rude comments that were surely headed his way.


	11. K is for Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared Christmas kisses between family.

Affection wasn’t something Castiel grew up seeing or had. His parents never kissed or held hands. So when Castiel met Dean’s family, he was shocked with how openly they showed love to each other. Dean had no hesitation about kissing Castiel in front of them. “Dean?” Dean turned to face him. “I’ve never done mistletoe before. What’s the point?” 

“Don’t get stuck under it. Whoever stands under it has to kiss whoever’s standing with them. So unless you want to kiss my brother, avoid standing under it.” Castiel nodded. “If you do, it’s not a big deal.” Castiel saw Mary lean in kissing John as she hung it in the doorway to the living room. “See?” 

“Yes.” Castiel said. The first few times he’d been caught under it had been Dean standing beside him. Dean would pull Castiel into his chest kissing him putting on a show. Castiel was always left breathless blushing. 

“Castiel, look up.” Dean said gesturing above Castiel’s head. Castiel looked up seeing the mistletoe. He leaned in kissing Sam on the mouth. Sam pulled away mouth opening and closing much like a fish’s would. 

“What? Dean says I’m an amazing kisser.” Dean was laughing so hard he’d fallen off the couch. 

“You don’t have to kiss on the lips.” Mary said. “Kisses on the cheeks work too.” Castiel blushed red. 

“Oh. Oops.” Castiel scurried to Dean’s side wishing the floor would open and swallow him whole. He couldn’t believe he’d kissed Sam on the lips in front of Sam’s family. 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have assumed you knew. I forget sometimes that your parents don’t show affection.” Dean said rubbing Castiel’s arm. “I need a refill.” Dean left and Castiel saw Mary walk toward Dean. She pulled him to her kissing his cheek. “Gross mom. Do I have lipstick on my face?” Dean wiped his cheek with his sleeve. 

“My baby boy. You’re always going to be my baby boy Dean. So don’t give me that embarrassed look.” Dean rolled his eyes sinking down on the couch with Castiel. 

“She does that every year. I think she waits for me.” Mary smiled blowing her son a kiss. Dean laughed pulling Castiel against his side. Castiel avoided standing afraid he’d end up under the mistletoe and make a fool of himself again. He’d seen his boyfriend get kissed by every member of his family. 

“Dean, we’re under the mistletoe. It’s tradition.” 

“Sammy, not this year.” 

“We have to. It’s a tradition.” Sam said. Sam pulled Dean’s face against his squishing his cheeks as he planted a kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean gagged wiping his lips like Sam had some disease. 

“Why do we have to do this every year Sammy?”

“It’s tradition for me to plant a wet one on you right before I go to bed. Just because you have Castiel and you’re trying to impress him.” Dean blushed. “Doesn’t mean we stop our tradition.” Dean sighed scrunching his face up. 

“Fine. Go to bed bitch.” 

“Whatever jerk. You liked it.” Sam walked off. Castiel left shortly after getting one last kiss from Dean under the mistletoe. 

“See you tomorrow babe.” Castiel has every intention to spend more time with the Winchesters than his own family. The Winchesters has more fun than his family ever had.


	12. L is for Light Displays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas traditions can mean a lot to Castiel. So Dean makes sure it happens.

Christmas tradition was everything to Castiel, but that didn’t mean it meant anything to anyone else. He loved going around looking at light displays while drinking peppermint hot cocoa. His parents had passed away earlier in the year and he was an only child. He came home from the library feeling sad. Things weren’t going to be the same without his parents to take him around the neighborhoods. He walked in smelling peppermint. He saw Dean standing in front of the stove staring something in a pot. “What’s going on? What are you making?”

“A surprise. Why don’t you get changed? I left a sweater on our bed.” Castiel narrowed his eyes trying to peek in the pot. Dean waved Castiel off shooing him upstairs. Castiel changed into jeans and the sweater. Castiel went downstairs seeing Dean was wearing boots. 

“Why are you wearing boots?” 

“You should put some on.” Dean was holding a thermos. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” Castiel asked as he pulled on his boots. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand pulling on Castiel’s trench coat and mittens for him. He pushed a blue cap onto Castiel’s head. “Why am I dressed like this?” Dean pulled on his own coat, hat, and gloves. 

“Just follow me outside.” Dean said grabbing Castiel’s hand. Castiel followed Dean through the front door. Dean handed the thermos to Castiel covering his eyes. 

“Dean?” Castiel whined. Dean pulled his hands away and Castiel saw a horse drawn carriage waiting by the curb. “Dean?” Castiel asked frantically. He couldn’t be right. Dean wasn’t taking him to look at lights. Dean didn’t know it was so important to Castiel. Dean’s family didn’t do things like this; his mother had died when Dean was four so Christmas was a sad event in the Winchester household. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand helping him into the carriage. Castiel watched Dean climb up holding a thick wool blanket Castiel had given him last Christmas. Dean pulled Castiel against his side spreading the blanket over their laps. The horse took off at a slow trot. Castiel saw the light displays making tears fall. 

“Merry Christmas Castiel. I know your parents aren’t here to do this, but I thought we should continue the tradition.” Castiel turned hugging Dean as tears fell. “Hopefully this is what you dreamed of. I’ve never done this, but you gave me some ideas.” Dean held up the thermos. Castiel poured himself a cup of cocoa smiling. Dean had managed to copy Castiel’s father’s recipe for it. Dean smiled taking a drink. Castiel watched the lights as they passed enjoying this new tradition Dean had made for them. “Wait, does that longhorn have a fucking penis?” Castiel laughed. Dean had a dirty mind and a mouth to accompany it. He wouldn’t change Dean though. Dean made sure this happened for Castiel. They spent the next three years doing this as boyfriends. The fourth year, Dean proposed to Castiel when the ride ended. They spent the next fifty seven years going in a carriage to view the light displays, drinking peppermint hot cocoa, cuddling their kids/grandkids, finding the anatomically correct longhorn, and sharing the tradition.


	13. M is for Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe is a plant that can get people in trouble or mend broken bridges. It all just depends where you are when it happens.

Dean was a teen the first time he found out what mistletoe was. He knew he was a sheltered child, but Castiel was changing that. Castiel had tattoos covering his body. Dean loved tracing them when they cuddled on the couch. Castiel had hung the mistletoe over his front door. Dean walked in slowly. “Dean, mistletoe. You know what that means?”

“No. What?” 

“People kiss under mistletoe.” Castiel pulled Dean in for a quick kiss. Dean blushed looking at his feet. “What’s the pretty blush about babe?” 

“There’s so much I don’t know. Why do you hang around?”

“Because you’re amazing.” Castiel stated. “And I don’t care that you’ve been sheltered. I kind of like that you were so sheltered by Mommy and Daddy.” 

“Really?” Castiel nodded. He turned when someone knocked on the front door. Castiel walked to the door sighing. 

“It’s Gabriel. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t let him in.” Dean was okay with Gabriel, but he enjoyed telling Dean how spoiled and sheltered he was. Dean didn’t like being a joke. 

“I have to. He won’t go away. He’ll just climb through a window. Only for an hour.” Dean sighed nodding. Castiel opened the door faking a smile. “Hello Gabriel. What brings you here?”

“First things first.” Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s cheeks kissing him on the lips. Dean felt the jealousy because Gabriel was better at this. Dean sank down on the couch watching the television. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d come see my two favorite people.” 

“We were actually busy.” 

“You weren’t busy. Dean’s not lost his virginity yet. Trust me, I’d know. He still looks scared shitless at the idea of having to kiss you in front of me.” Dean blushed looking at his lap.

“Maybe you should be nice then and not make a big deal out of it. Or else I’ll send you home.” Gabriel flopped down on the couch by Dean. 

“Deano knows I’m kidding. Don’t you?” Dean nodded knowing Gabriel wanted that answer. 

“Be nice Gabriel or I send you home.” Castiel pointed a beer at Gabriel. Gabriel threw his hands up. 

“I’ll be nice.” Gabriel wrapped both arms around Dean hugging him tightly. Castiel sat down by Dean handing him a beer. Dean shook his head so Castiel drank it. “Why are you turning down beer? Have you ever had it?” 

“We both know the answer to that. Do you really think my parents let me drink? Especially when they wouldn’t even let me go to school because I could get hurt.” Gabriel shrugged. “No. I’ve never had beer. I don’t care if y’all drink it, I’m just not going to.”

“Live a little Deano. Your parents aren’t breathing down your neck.” 

“Gabriel!” Castiel warned. Gabriel sighed rolling his eyes. Dean sank down more feeling like the freak out the bunch. Castiel was 19 with tattoos, he drank beer and liquor, and he had a don’t care attitude. Gabriel was a hyper kid who enjoyed making sexual innuendos to embarrass Dean. “I’m getting another beer. Want anything Dean?” 

“No thank you.” Dean watched Castiel walk off.

“Uh oh. Mistletoe.” Gabriel said pulling it from his back pocket. He pulled Dean towards him kissing him on the mouth. “You’re welcome. I bet my brother never kisses you that well.” 

“He’s a great kisser.” Dean defended. He didn’t know what to say because Gabriel had ambushed him.

“Whatever you say Deano. How far have y’all gone?” 

“What?” 

“Tell me where you and my brother have gotten to. Hopefully passed the awkward kisses on the lips with no tongue.” Dean shifted feeling like he was back with his parents. They were always scrutinizing him for every decision he made. “Have you felt each other up?” Dean blushed. 

“Gabriel, be nice. Dean, want me to kick him out?” Dean shook his head running away from Castiel’s apartment. He felt like he was suffocating in there with Gabriel’s questions. Was Dean so lame? Why did Castiel put up with Dean’s insecurities and awkwardness? Dean walked around feeling his phone buzzing, but not wanting to face it yet. Castiel would break up with him. Dean saw people singing carols. He just walked around until he knew he needed to get back to Castiel’s apartment. “

“There you are. Cassie was so worried about you.” 

“I’m fine. I should get home. Tell Castiel I’m sorry for being so sheltered and lame.” Dean walked out to his car crying as soon as the door closed. Castiel had always been too good for him. 

~~~10 Years Later~~~  
Dean walked into the room seeing Castiel Novak inside. He stopped when the blue eyes stopped on him. He saw the shock on Castiel’s face. Dean quickly walked into a crowd. “Champagne?” Dean was working as a waiter. He didn’t have to courage to go to college so his choices were limited. People emptied his tray quickly. Dean turned seeing Castiel staring at him a foot from Dean. 

“You’re here. What are you doing?” 

“Working.” Dean said gesturing to the waitstaff uniform and silver tray.

“It’s been ten years since I saw you. What happened?” 

“Gabriel helped me realize some things about myself. Things I didn’t like.” 

“Like what?” Castiel moved them away from people.

“I really have to get back.” Dean walked off feeling his heart breaking again. He thought he’d be stronger when he saw Castiel, but every feeling flooded back in. He hadn’t dated anyone since because he was embarrassed he was a 28 year old gay virgin. Dean walked around avoiding being anywhere near Castiel. Dean was cleaning up the glasses and plates when he felt someone behind him.

“Mistletoe.” Castiel stated pointing up. Dean looked up turning away. “It’s tradition to kiss.”

“I’d rather not.” Dean felt Castiel’s warm hands against his cheeks and he melted into Castiel. He was 18 all over again, giddy from how good Castiel made him feel about himself. Dean felt Castiel pull away. 

“My address. Please come.” Dean felt the folded paper in his hand. He opened it seeing an address scratched across the paper. Dean finished cleaning pulling out the paper. He bit his lip trying to talk himself out of going. Castiel had reminded Dean how good things could be. Dean walked down the streets finally finding it. He walked up to the door knocking quietly.

“Dean?” Gabriel asked. Dean smiled waving. 

“Hello Gabriel. Is Castiel here?”

“Yeah. He’s just getting out of the shower.” Gabriel said. “I’m sorry for what I said that night. I was wrong to make you feel so badly about yourself.  
Can you forgive me?” 

“Of course. It was ten years ago.” Dean stepped inside.

“It’s tradition.” Dean looked up seeing the mistletoe. Gabriel leaned in kissing Dean’s cheek. “Come on in. I was just leaving.” Dean watched Gabriel leave. Castiel walked out looking hot in jeans and a tee shirt. He’d gotten more ink since Dean had last seen him. 

“First I need to know if you’re involved with someone. I don’t want things to get awkward when they walk in and see me.” 

“I’m single.” Castiel confirmed. “Why’d you leave?”

“Gabriel said some things that got me thinking. I wasn’t a good boyfriend to you. We barely kissed. I was a sheltered teen who was always looking for Mommy and Daddy’s assurances. I didn’t drink or do anything fun because I was convinced they’d show up and take me away.” Castiel nodded. “So, I needed time to know me.” 

“Have you figured it out?” 

“Mostly. I know who I am and I have to accept that. I’m an awkward 28 year old virgin working as a waiter.” Castiel’s smile wasn’t spiteful, but honest. 

“I’m glad you found yourself.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” Dean leaned in kissing Castiel catching Castiel off guard. Dean smiled pulling away blushing some. “I never stopped thinking about you. Wondering if you were happy or married or dating someone better than me.” 

“Impossible. I loved you ten years ago and I still love you.” Dean leaned in kissing Castiel. 

“Mistletoe. It’s a tradition.” Dean said pulling it from his pocket. He’d taken it when the waitstaff was cleaning the room up.

“That it is. Dean stay. Don’t run again.” Dean nodded slowly. He’d stay and let Castiel fall for him all over again. Dean knew he’d fall for Castiel again in a heartbeat. He’d felt the connection earlier tonight. He wasn’t letting Castiel go ever again. He’d stay and make sure neither ever felt lonely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Funeralgirl and ainebegonia for the kudos. This really helped me today. Thank you to any guest who’s left kudos as well.


	14. N is for Naughty Christmas Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something innocent, like a candy cane, becomes something dirty.
> 
> There is some NSFW content in this chapter. If that’s not your thing, you can skip this chapter.

“Dean, come on. We need to get to my parents’ house. You look fine.” Dean walked downstairs fixing the sweater he was wearing; it had a large candy cane on it. Dean slid behind the wheel driving to Castiel’s parents’ house. They got out carrying in the turtle pie Dean had baked and a basket with candy canes inside. 

“Cas is here.” Gabriel shouted. “Hey guys. Mom’s going insane. She’s in the kitchen.” 

“Okay. I’ll take the pie.” Castiel said. Dean let him knowing Anna would need her youngest to calm her down. Dean wasn’t sure how Castiel always seemed to calm his mom down so easily. Dean set down the basket of candy canes. 

“Candy. You’re officially my favorite brother-in-law.” 

“I’m your only brother in law. You have four brothers and only one’s gay.” Gabriel snorted popping the candy cane into his mouth. “You’re a child.” 

“Want a lick?” Gabriel asked holding the candy cane out to Dean. 

“Gross. I’m not swapping spit with you.” 

“You do it with Castiel all the time. I’m sure you swap more than spit.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and Dean sighed rolling his eyes. 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“I’m not the one sucking dick.” Gabriel teased. Dean grabbed a candy cane walking off. Castiel walked in smiling. 

“Mom’s calm.” Castiel said grabbing a candy cane. “She says thanks for the pie.” 

“Castiel, it’s nice to see you.” Michael was always awkward when talking to Castiel. Michael was fifteen years older than Castiel so he’d always been more of father figure to Castiel than a brother. 

“You too Michael. Where’s Naomi?”

“Home. She didn’t feel well.” Castiel nodded. Dean and Castiel knew the real reason; them. Naomi didn’t agree with homosexuality so she avoided events where Dean and Castiel would be present. 

“Give her my condolences. I hope she feels better soon.” Castiel played along with the lie. Dean usually kept his mouth shut. 

“I will.” Anna walked in looking flustered. 

“Dinner’s ready kids.” The kids all gathered around the table. Chuck walked in smiling. 

“Where’s Naomi?” 

“Sick.”Michael said eyes cutting to Dean and Castiel. 

“My apologies. How’s work Uriel?” 

“Fine.” Uriel was a cop; he worked homicide. “Working a pretty big case.”

“I’m glad. You look happy. Michael, how’s the business?” Michael worked as CEO for a company that bought smaller companies to help them stay afloat. 

“Gabriel, is the bakery doing well?” 

“Yes. It’s great. Dean’s been a big help.” Dean and Gabriel worked together; Dean was a baker and Gabriel owned the bakery. 

“Castiel, how’s the hospital going?” 

“Great. I love the patients. It’s busy during the holidays, but I like the constant work.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Lucifer?” Lucifer wormed as a prison guard. 

“Fine. The inmates keep me busy.”

“How’s your book Chuck?” 

“Good. I’ve almost finished it. I think it’s coming along well.” Chuck wrote paranormal books about two brothers, Jensen and Jared, who hunted monsters with the help of their loyal angel, Misha. 

“Mom, how have you been lately?” Castiel asked. 

“Good. Glad I retired. I’ve had so much time to grow my plants. Thank you for pushing me to retire Castiel.” Dean smiled knowing Castiel was bad with compliments. Castiel and Dean helped clean up dinner. “Sorry about Naomi.”

“It’s okay. It’s who she is. I shouldn’t ask her to change anymore than she should ask me to change who I am.” Dean didn’t know how Castiel was so calm about Naomi’s treatment of them. Castiel, Dean, and Anna joined everyone in the living room for Eggnog and hot chocolate. Everyone discussed work, their spouses, and memories from their childhood. Dean and Castiel were staying tonight because they lived so far from Castiel’s parents. Dean and Castiel walked into Castiel’s room pulling off their clothes. They climbed into bed wearing just their boxers. “Dean?” 

“Yeah?” Dean turned facing Castiel. 

“I took a candy cane.” 

“Okay.” Dean said not understanding why Castiel was acting like he committed a crime. 

“I can think of a few things I’d like to do. Dean, please.” 

“Your parents.”

“We’ll be quiet. Please Dean.” Castiel stuck his bottom lip out batting his eyelashes. 

“Fine. But what the candy cane for?” Dean had an idea. 

“You’ll see.” Castiel climbed down the bed pulling off Dean’s boxers. Dean felt Castiel pour lube between his thighs. Dean felt the push and looked down seeing Castiel working the candy cane in and out of him. 

“Shit. Cas?”

“Told you.” Castiel smiled leaning down sucking Dean into his mouth. Dean bit his lip throwing his head back. He felt Castiel pull the candy cane out and his lips moved down sucking against Dean’s candy covered hole. Dean gasped winding his fingers in Castiel’s thick hair. 

“Oh god.” Dean said before his body seized up. Dean reached down bringing Castiel pleasure as well. They cleaned up going to sleep. The next morning they left heading home to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you y35n1a for the kudos. Again thanks to the guests who are leaving kudos as well.


	15. O is for Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family traditions can be fun for people while showing people you love that you care. For the Winchesters it means making a personal ornament for every member.

Glitter. It was a curse. It got everywhere and it took forever to get rid of it. Dean poured the glitter into the plastic Christmas ball ornament. Dean was busy making ornaments for his family. It was a tradition for the Winchesters. He put a small moose in Sam’s because Sam was his moose of a brother. His mothers had a small piece of pie because she was the best baker he knew. His dad’s had a small version of the Impala. For Jess he put a small nurses kit because she was a nurse. Castiel’s, his husband, had a small plastic dick because Dean loved trying to embarrass Castiel. Castiel’s embarrassment level was extremely high; Dean liked Castiel’s blush and he had to work for it. Dean put them out to dry before he went to make dinner for him and his husband. He heard his husband walk in as he was finishing the chili. “Hey babe. Don’t go in the dining room.”

“Okay. I’m going to work on mine later.” Castiel walked in kissing Dean.  
“You look like you got attacked by a stripper. Unless you’d like to confess something.” 

“No.” Dean said punching Castiel’s arm. “You’re the only one I want. I married you, didn’t I?” 

“Yes. How romantic.” Castiel slapped Dean’s ass walking off to grab a beer. Dean put the bowls on the table so they could eat. He watched Dr. Sexy while Castiel worked on his ornaments in their guest bedroom. Dean went up to bed knowing his husband would be up for a lot longer. Castiel loved arts & crafts so he took his time with the ornaments. Dean felt Castiel slide into bed and he saw it was after two. 

“Finish them?” 

“Yes. They look perfect.” Castiel said kissing Dean quickly. They drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other. Dean woke with his alarm going downstairs to make them breakfast and gather the ornaments. He quickly put them in their boxes putting the boxes on the table. He heard Castiel come downstairs and saw the boxes in his hands. “I love your family.” 

“I know you do.” Dean stated. “Hard not to when we’re so amazingly awesome.” Castiel rolled his eyes laughing. They ate breakfast gathering the boxes putting them in the car once they’d gotten dressed. Everyone would be wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. Dean’s had a picture of a dachshund and said, ‘I like big wieners and I can not lie.’ Castiel thought it was hilarious. Castiel was wearing one that had an angle on it that said, ‘I want to put the angle on top!’ They showed up hugging Dean’s parents. 

“Love the sweater Dean.” Jess said busting out laughing. 

“Thanks. Cas liked it.” Castiel simply smiled rolling his eyes at his husband.

“There’s eggnog. Dad spiked it a little too much, but I have some in the kitchen so we’re not all drunk before noon.” Dean nodded grabbing two glasses. He sipped it seeing what his mother meant. 

“Too strong?” Dean’s dad asked laughing. Dean coughed when he took another sip. He held up two fingers about an inch apart. 

“A little dad.” Dean’s dad shrugged. They ate lunch; food bought from The Roadhouse, a local dive bar that had the best burgers in the state. Then they opened their ornaments. Sam had somehow channeled Dean and given Dean one with a small squirrel sitting on fake grass. Dean’s mother gave him one with a baby rattle in it. 

“I want a grand baby.” She whined. She’d been asking for one since Dean started dating Castiel. Dean originally used the excuse that he and Castiel weren’t married, but this year they were. 

“We’ll see mom. You know you have another son right?” Dean asked. Mary rolled her eyes sighing. 

“Yes, but I want you to give me grand babies too.” 

“We’ll see.” Castiel wanted kids as did Dean, but they were newly weds. They were still trying to embarrass each other and they were christening every room in the house. A child wasn’t appropriate right now for them. Dean’s father gave him one with tools inside because Dean loved his job as a mechanic. Jess made Dean one with a small pie because Dean loved pie. He didn’t eat any other dessert. Castiel gave Dean one with a small replica of the dildo they had at home. The one Castiel had fashioned after himself. Dean snorted blushing some, but Castiel just smirked. Sam got one with a small law book from Castiel to play on both Sam’s job as a lawyer and that Sam was Castiel’s brother-in-law. Sam smiled knowing Castiel could be a dork sometimes. Sam gave Castiel one with a small bee on it because Castiel loved bees. He had wanted his own bee farm, but was scared he’d fail. He didn’t know that his husband was currently having people put in his own beekeeping equipment so he could give it a shot. Castiel barely blinked an eye when he saw the ornament from Dean. 

“If I’m not mistaken, I believe you’re the one who loves having dick up his ass.” Dean’s family had long ago grown accustomed to Dean and Castiel’s crude banter. They simply laughed along with the couple now. Dean was so excited to get home and put everything on the tree he and Castiel had bought recently. When they finally made it home, both were exhausted and slightly drunk. They put their ornaments on their tree falling asleep on the couch with a fire going to keep them warm.


	16. P is for Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas proposal.

Dean had everything ready; he’d asked his family for help with this. He got dressed for Christmas dinner putting the box in his pocket. He felt like it was burning a hole in his pants begging for Castiel to notice it. Castiel slid in looking at Dean. Dean tried not to fidget too much; he didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. “Dean, are you okay? You seem nervous about something.” Castiel touched Dean’s arm making Dean jump. 

“I’m fine. Just ready to eat some of mom’s pie.” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t you get sick of pie? It’s all you eat.” 

“No. Pie is the dessert of champions. There’s so many varieties; fruit, cream, meat, pot, sweet, salty.” Dean smiled realizing what his boyfriend was doing. “Thanks Cas.” 

“Anytime. Now, do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not tonight. Tonight’s my family’s dinner. Maybe we can talk tomorrow.” Castiel nodded. 

“Of course Dean. But tomorrow is Christmas.”

“Oh yeah. Okay. Day after.” Dean said taking Castiel’s hand. He rubbed gentle circles across Castiel’s hand to calm himself. He pulled up in front of his parents’ house grabbing the bag he’d brought because they were staying the night tonight. He grabbed Castiel’s hand keeping him on the opposite side of the tiny little box that was sending Dean into a panic attack. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but there wasn’t a guarantee. Dean’s mother opened the door smiling. 

“My boys are here. Come in. Dean, you can put that bag down in your room.” Dean nodded. He walked in hugging Sam and his wife, Jess. Jess was a sweet girl who was currently expecting the first grandchild. 

“How’s everything?” 

“Good. He’s moving around a lot.” Jess pressed Dean’s hand against her swollen belly. Dean felt the small kick. 

“He’s going to be a strong kid.” Jess laughed snorting. 

“If that ain’t the truth, I don’t know what is.” Dean walked off putting the bag in his room. He pulled out the box looking at the ring again. He quickly closed it putting it back in his pocket. He joined his family in the living room hugging his dad. 

“Ready boy?” Dean’s father whispered. Dean shrugged. “You’ll be fine. I was sweating so bad, I nearly dropped the ring when I proposed to your mom.” Dean smiled nodding. They ate food and swapped stories. Dean’s stomach was turning with nerves, but he had to wait. He’d planned this out and wanted it to be perfect. Castiel yawned putting the plan into motion. Now Dean felt nauseous. What if Castiel said no? What if he said yes? What if Cas didn’t like the ring? What if he thought it was too plain? Dean felt the sweat break out all over his body. He tried breathing, but it was getting difficult. 

“Dean, can I get some help in the kitchen real quick?” Mary, Dean’s mom, asked. Dean nodded following her. 

“Talk to me.” She said. 

“What if he says no? What if he’s not ready? What if he says yes? I don’t know how to plan a wedding. What if he hates the ring? What if he thinks it’s plain? I wanted it to be him. Mom, I can’t breathe.” Mary nodded. 

“Okay. First, I doubt he’s saying no, but if he does…wait. Be patient and let him come to terms with being married. Second, if he says yes, everyone will help you plan this. We’re not going to leave you to drown. Third, let me see it.” Dean handed his mom the box biting his lip as she opened it and looked at the ring. “It’s perfect baby. It’s so Cas.” 

“Really? You think he’ll like it.” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” Mary said. Dean walked back to the living room seeing Cas fading. 

“Cas, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Cas yawned. “Just think I’ve had just about as much fun as possible.” 

“Okay.” John and Mary said. Jess turned to Dean smiling. 

“Dean, you coming?” 

“Cas, wait. There’s something I need to tell you before you go to bed.” Castiel nodded slowly looking confused. “Cas, I’ve loved you since the day you waltzed into my life with that piece of crap.” Castiel laughed. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” 

“That’s not the point. I’ve loved you since you walked into my life. I knew the day I met you that I wanted to ask you out, but I was afraid. You asked me out and I called my mom immediately to tell her that I was going on a date with the most amazing guy. She told me to never let you go then. I knew she was right. So I stand here tonight to ask you one question…Castiel James Novak, will you spend the rest of your life with me?” Dean dropped to one knee opening the ring box. Cas stared at Dean hands covering his mouth. Dean felt the nerves coming up again. Cas was going to say no. Dean felt all of his family’s eyes on them. Castiel collapsed into Dean’s lap.

“Yes. A million times yes.” Cas started crying. “Dean, Yes.” Dean smiled sliding the ring on Castiel’s hand. Castiel hugged Dean tightly before grabbing his face kissing him as tear continued to fall between both of them. Dean was so glad Cas had said yes tonight. He didn’t want to wait another minute to be able to call Cas his husband. They stood and Cas turned to Dean’s family. “Did y’all know he was going to do this?” Everyone nodded smiling wide. They gave the happy couple hugs before Dean and Cas went to Dean’s old bedroom to go to bed. Dean closed the door turning to see Cas staring at the ring. He hated it and didn’t know how to tell Dean. 

“Cas?” Cas jumped looking up smile wide and gummy. “Do you like the ring?” 

“I love it. It’s perfect.” It was silver with small bees dancing across the band. Castiel loved bees and wanted to open his own beekeeping business someday. Dean felt pride that his fiancé loved the ring so much. “I am going to kill you though.” 

“Why?” Dean asked panicking that he’d done something wrong. He’d tried to make sure everything was perfect. 

“Because you didn’t warn me I’d need tissues tonight.” Dean laughed. 

“Sorry. It was all part of the plan. You really didn’t know that I was proposing?” 

“Not a clue.” Cas said eyes sparkling with truth. Dean and Cas changed clothes going to bed holding hands. Dean ran his thumb over the silver band smiling as he fell asleep. They woke when they smelled coffee drift into their room.

“Good morning. I’m so glad you said yes. I can’t imagine not being able to call you my husband.” Dean said honestly. 

“Me too. I can’t wait to be your husband Dean.” They got up going to the kitchen. 

“How’d you sleep?” Jess asked smiling. 

“Great.” Castiel said. 

“Me and my fiancé slept great. Thanks for asking.” Castiel rolled his eyes smiling. 

“You’re going to keep saying that aren’t you?” 

“What? My fiancé?” Castiel nodded. “As much as I can.” Dean kissed Castiel gently. “As long as that’s okay with you.” 

“It’s fine by me.” Castiel said. “Fiancé.” Jess laughed, but didn’t mock them. No one did when they let the word fall easily into conversation. Everyone understood how much it meant to them to finally be engaged. Dean never thought he’d find love with another man and Cas hadn’t dreamed of finding a man so perfect.


	17. Q is for Quiet Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet. Silence. Absolute stillness.

Quiet. Silence. Absolute stillness. That’s the thing Castiel craved after a long night at the hospital. He worked as a pediatric nurse. He loved how excited the kids got at Christmas, but the noise alone could drive a holy man to drink. Castiel sank down on his couch listening the hum of his heater as it kicked on. It was soothing after 12 hours of children screaming, singing, and playing. Castiel turned when he heard the front door. He considered pretending he was asleep, but didn’t want to be rude. Dean, Castiel’s fiancé, walked in turning the lights off laying down by Castiel on the couch. Neither said a word letting their bodies tell the story of their day. Dean easily read that Castiel needed quiet and Castiel read that Dean was exhausted from working on cars all day so he needed darkness. Castiel cuddled up against Dean’s chest slowly breathing. Dean was blessed to be deaf right now because silence was all he had. Castiel’s ears were still ringing from all the commotion. Dean buried himself against Castiel’s neck breathing slowly. Castiel smiled knowing his fiancé and him were so alike sometimes; they both liked little stimulation when exhausted. They stood not saying anything as they grabbed leftover pizza eating it. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand leading him to their bedroom. He closed the curtains laying down in bed wearing only his boxers. He felt Dean slip in behind him wearing only boxer briefs. Castiel felt Dean’s hand rub his belly gently. When Dean got stressed, he liked repetitive motion he didn’t have to think about. Castiel turned kissing Dean. Dean smiled pulling Castiel against his chest again. Castiel snuggled closer holding Dean as he let sleep take him. He knew in the morning, he’d feel better. He just needed sleep and his fiancé. He woke to an empty bed because Dean was busy pacing. Castiel captured Dean’s attention. Dean turned watching Castiel’s hands.

_Are you okay? You seemed stressed._

Dean quickly signed back.

_Someone said I shouldn’t be working at the garage because… because I’m deaf._

Cas felt rage fill him.

_Don’t do anything. I’ll handle it. How was the hospital?_

Castiel shrugged.

_Kids were excited to see Santa._

Dean nodded.

_But your ears are ringing from all the yelling?_

Castiel nodded quickly. Dean smiled pulling Castiel to him kissing him gently. Castiel felt the tension running though Dean still. He wanted to protect Dean, but he couldn’t. Dean had to do this on his own. Castiel’s head hurt from yesterday and the stress of his fiancé being harassed. Castiel made them breakfast while Dean sipped coffee.

_Castiel, I can tell you’re upset. He’s just an idiot guy. Bobby told him I was family and you don’t fire family. He’ll learn to accept it. I think he’s just worried I’m talking about him in private with Bobby._

Castiel sighed.

_Fine. But I don’t like this._

Castiel looked upset.

_I know babe._

Dean and Castiel shared breakfast before heading their own ways to work. Castiel hoped this headache went away soon. He didn’t want another headache tomorrow when he’d be off to spend time with Dean. He planned on them going by Dean’s brother’s house to celebrate Christmas as a family.


	18. R is for Red Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold weather brings germs which brings the common cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some NSFW content. If you’d rather skip that, that’s fine. Just skip to the end when it tells you to. You won’t miss anything but two people making love to each other.

Sneeze. Dean hated being sick, but he hated Castiel being sick even more. Dean didn’t like feeling helpless watching Castiel suffer. Castiel and Dean had both caught a cold at the same time. They were cuddled up on the couch laying at opposite ends so their legs were the only things touching. Cough. Dean and Castiel dozed off and on. “Dean, I’m making tea. Would you like any?” Dean’s throat was on fire. 

“Yes please. I’ll help.” They stood making their way to the kitchen feeling like they’d been run over. Their bodies ached from coughing so much. Castiel started the tea pot while Dean pulled down two mugs and two bags of herbal tea. “Sorry I got you sick.” 

“We don’t know who got who sick. Let’s just drink some tea, get better before Christmas, and then go have fun at my dad’s party. Castiel’s father always threw amazing parties for Christmas. He was a writer who had been very successful so his parties lacked nothing. Castiel’s normally gravelly voice was even deeper making Dean last heart race faster and his pants grow tighter. Dean knew neither one felt up for anything besides sleeping. Dean smiled nodding. Castiel poured the hot water into the mugs. They each grabbed a mug going to the living room to wait while their tea steeped. Castiel handed Dean the box of medicine taking his own. Dean followed suit feeling so run down. They sipped tea while feet brushed gently against legs; the only form of affection they were up to showing. Dean was set of into a sneezing fit so he grabbed the tissues sneezing and coughing. His throat still was sore. “The zinc in the tea will help; I promise.” Dean nodded feeling like his head was filled with fire. He didn’t know how Castiel felt. 

“How are you feeling Cas?” 

“My throats killing me, my nose is on fire, and my body aches. Mostly good though. You?”

“I feel like I got run over by a dump truck.” Dean was glad to hear Castiel didn’t seem to feel as bad as him. Castiel set down his tea cup moving to cuddle against Dean’s chest. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling with you, you idiot. You’re not feeling well and I love you. So I’m cuddling with you. You’re burning up. I’m going to get the thermometer.” Castiel stood making his way to the bathroom. Dean pulled his blanket tighter around himself missing the weight of Castiel on his chest. Castiel came back coughing. Dean opened his blanket pulling Castiel back onto his chest. 

“I missed you.” Dean felt Castiel chuckle. 

“I need to take you temperature.” 

“As long as you don’t put it up my ass, you can do whatever you need.” Castiel laughed. 

“Whatever you love things up your ass.” Dean laughed sending himself into a coughing fit. He sighed when it stopped feeling Castiel slide the thermometer over his forehead. “101.9. You have a fever.” 

“Don’t leave me again.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel squeezing him. “It’ll go away.” Dean drifted off with Castiel in his arms. Dean woke feeling Castiel was asleep. He gently moved Castiel wrapping his blanket around him. He was going to make his mom’s famous tomato rice soup. She swore it cured anything and it seemed to when Dean was a child. Dean felt exhausted when he finished. He grabbed two bowls and two bottles of water. He carried them to the living room seeing Castiel waking up. “I made soup.” Castiel took the bowl sitting up. Dean sat down right next to him. Castiel pushed the blanket over Dean’s lap. Dean took the bowls washing them. He walked into the living room seeing Castiel sitting up still. 

“You weren’t here for me to cuddle.” Dean laid down and they drifted off together. Dean woke in the middle of the night to relive his bladder before going back to cuddle Castiel. His body was really hurting now and he didn’t like it. He just wanted to feel better so he could kiss Castiel again. It took three days of soup, blowing his nose, coughing, and shivering before he and Castiel were better. They’d slept on the couch everyday tangled up in each other. 

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.” Castiel said resting his head on Dean’s chest. “Looks like we’re all better just in time for dad’s party.” Dean nodded. 

“Looks like it.” Dean and Castiel spent the day cleaning their house from top to bottom to prevent them getting sick again. They fell into bed exhausted, but content. Dean woke the next morning pulling out their suits. He hung them on the bathroom door before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Dean loved cooking for Castiel. He loved doing anything that meant taking care of Castiel. Castiel walked out wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. 

“Smells amazing.” 

“It’s just eggs and bacon wrapped in a pancake.” Castiel nodded. 

“It still smells amazing.” Castiel commented picking a piece of bacon off the plate. Dean rolled his eyes laughing. They sat down eating breakfast together glad to feel better. Dean hoped he didn’t feel that way for a while. After breakfast, they went to the grocery store because being sick had limited some of their food. They went home getting ready for the party. Chuck’s parties were always fun, but formal events. Dean watched Castiel dress in the mirror as he got dressed himself. He loved the way Castiel looked in a suit. Dean pulled his tie over his head fixing it quickly. He sprayed cologne on before walking over to Castiel. 

“You look amazing in this suit. But after the party, I want you out of it. I want you in our bed naked making love to me.” Dean heard the groan and saw Castiel’s pupils swallow the blue he loved so much. Dean walked off to the kitchen grabbing the gifts Castiel had wrapped earlier. Castiel walked out a flush on his cheeks. Dean grabbed his hand walking outside to see the usual limo waiting for them. Chuck insisted his guests have one so they could enjoy themselves without worrying about getting home later. They rode to the party sipping the champagne Chuck had in the car. 

“Dean, after this party, I’m going to strip you down and make love to you. Slow burning, bodies needing more love.” Castiel purred lips brushing Dean’s ear. Dean groaned shooting Castiel a dirty look. Castiel winked smiling. When they pulled up, they got out walking inside. 

“For you, Castiel and Dean.” They took the masks putting them on each other while someone took the presents. Castiel’s was blue and white while Dean’s was red and green. They walked downstairs seeing everyone wearing them. They danced, laughed, kissed, and swapped gifts. Dean ended up with a soft green scarf at the end and Castiel had a large soft purple blanket. They got in the limo smiling and sharing kisses. 

~Skip to end here~

Dean jumped when he felt Castiel’s hands on his pants. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Making love to you. I promised I would.” Castiel pushed Dean’s pants open. 

“What if they see us?” Castiel turned towards the driver. 

“I doubt they’re watching. Besides, I’m not getting us naked in the car. Just enough to make love to you.” Dean was embarrassed that he was a bottom. Everyone assumed Castiel was because he was quieter and slightly smaller than Dean. Dean bit his lip. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Dean looked around. Castiel said he wasn’t getting them totally undressed. 

“No. I want to.” Dean said nodding. Castiel pushed Dean’s pants down under his butt. He quickly pulled Dean into his lap as he pushed Dean’s boxer briefs down. Dean heard the pop of a cap and felt Castiel’s finger circling his hole. Dean gasped when the finger pushed inside him. Dean leaned forward feeling Castiel’s finger push in and out slowly. Before Dean realized what was happening, he’d somehow managed to get up to three fingers inside him. Castiel pulled out grabbing Dean’s hips pushing him up slightly so he could settle himself inside Dean. Dean felt Castiel circle his hips giving slow, shallow thrusts. Dean bit his lip to keep quiet. He felt Castiel’s lips sucking bruises on the back of his neck. Dean felt his orgasm right there when the car stopped. Dean groaned close to tears. Castiel fixed their clothes helping Dean out. He walked to their home pushing Dean inside. 

“Undress!” Dean jumped into action loving when Castiel got bossy like this. He wasted no time stripping his clothes off throwing them everywhere. He’d worry about finding them later. Castiel was naked by the time Dean finished. “Go to our room and wait for me.” Dean scurried off to their room feeling excitement course through him. Dean laid down on their bed watching the door. Castiel was taking forever. What was he doing? The door finally opened and Castiel walked in holding their ties. Dean felt his heart race at the idea of being tied up. Castiel slipped Dean’s tie over Dean’s head tightening the knot so it rested against Dean’s throat. “Hands and knees!” He took the other tie pulling Dean’s hands behind his back. He tightened it too grabbing the tails for both. Dean’s heart hammered in his chest with excitement. “Good boy.” Dean basked in the praise. Dean felt Castiel slide inside him. “I want the only sounds I hear from you to be moans. Sweet, deep, penetrate me to my soul moans.” Dean nodded quickly. Cast thrust in keeping the ties tight. Dean moaned not the least bit shy now. He knew Castiel never judged him for anything he did. Dean felt Castiel hit his prostate over and over making him drip. Dean moaned loudly trying to meet Castiel’s thrusts. Castiel slapped Dean’s ass stunning Dean. He’d never done it before, but Dean liked it. “I’m making love to you. Just sit back and take what I give you.” Dean nodded slowly. Castiel increased the speed and depth of his thrusts making Dean squirm and moan even louder. Dean felt his orgasm right there again. Castiel reached down grabbing Dean’s straining erection tightly. “Close baby?” Dean nodded. “Me too.” Castiel thrust a couple times spilling inside Dean. “Come for me Dean. Come baby.” Dean’s body tensed up as he spilled his load over Castiel’s fist. Dean felt Castiel pull the ties off him before he left Dean. Dean felt the warm cloth and smiled. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Through sickness and in health.” Dean curled up against Castiel’s side drifting off. He knew he was one lucky guy to have Castiel love him.


	19. S is for Sleigh Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s burnt out from the garage and needs an escape so Castiel gives Dean a night in the snow; just them and hot chocolate to keep them warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I wrote and rewrote this chapter. It’s not exactly what I want, but it’s pretty close.

Castiel had everything planned. He was taking Dean out for a night in a sleigh. Dean had been working a lot lately. The garage had been full with everyone trying to get their cars in before Dean closed for the week between Christmas and New Year’s. Castiel had bought them sweaters to wear, a super soft humongous blanket to cover their laps, and the best hot chocolate. Castiel watched Dean walk in looking exhausted. “Long day?” 

“Yeah. Extremely. The garage is going to kill me.”

“Dean, I made some plans. Hopefully you’re not too tired to go for a sleigh ride.” 

“No.” Dean said smiling. Castiel knew Dean was doing this for him. 

“You sure?” Castiel saw Dean nod. “Okay. I bought us sweaters.” They went upstairs putting them on. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand following him outside. Castiel saw the sleigh coming towards their house. Dean and Castiel got in the carriage sitting beside each other. Castiel spread the blanket over their laps resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean rubbed Castiel’s arm pouring them hot chocolate. Dean rolled his eyes back as he tasted it. 

“Damn. This is amazing.” Castiel smiled glad he’d done so well at replicating Dean’s mother’s recipe for hot chocolate. Castiel and Dean looked at all the lights and displays people had put up in town for Christmas. Dean sagged some leaning against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel rubbed Dean’s back feeling Dean sag more slowly. Soon Dean was asleep in Castiel’s lap. Castiel didn’t mind knowing Dean had tried to stay awake. The sleigh stopped and Castiel helped Dean inside. It had been a nice night even though Dean had fallen asleep halfway through. Dean woke looking better than he had in weeks. Castiel couldn’t wait for them to spend one week alone without the stress of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the bookmark IveGotAFakeBadge.
> 
> Thanks mishabolot, Esmeralda82, and tyrsibs (twiceshy) for the kudos.


	20. T is for Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting their first tree for their shared home.

“Hat?”

“Check.”

“Gloves?”

“Check.”

“Scarf?”

“Check.”

“Coats?”

“Check.”

“Boots?”

“Check.”

“Ax?”

“Check.” 

“Okay, looks like we’re ready.” 

“We were ready ten minutes ago. Before we started the checklist.” 

“I just want to make sure. I don’t want to get out there and not have something. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s cold outside. There’s about a foot of snow.” 

“I noticed. But you forgot to ask if we have something to warm us up.” 

“I asked…” Dean pulled a flask out of his pocket. Castiel laughed rolling his eyes. “Hot chocolate would probably work better.”

“But you’re so cute when you’re tipsy.” Dean stated kissing Castiel’s lips while gently cupping his cheek. 

“I am not getting tipsy.” Dean laughed. 

“We’ll see.” They got in Castiel’s car because Dean didn’t trust them not to scratch his baby. Castiel rode shotgun knowing Dean enjoyed driving in the snow. “Cas, I’m so glad you agreed to move in with me.” 

“Me too.” Castiel reached over grabbing Dean’s hand bringing it to his lips. “Dean, when you asked me to move in…I thought you were joking, but I’m glad you weren’t. I’ve had so much fun spending all this time with you over the last nine months. I feel like we’ve gotten so much closer.” 

“Me too. Now enough chick talk. I’m afraid I’ll grow breasts if we don’t stop.” 

“You love me being all mushy gushy.” Cas teased. Dean nodded shrugging. They sang along with the radio enjoying themselves. Dean stopped the car when they made it to the lot. 

“Ready?” Castiel pulled his coat closed pulling on his hat and gloves. 

“Once you put yours on.” Dean rolled his eyes pulling his hat and gloves on. They got out seeing a skinny guy walk towards them. 

“Howdy folks. I’m Garth. What brings you to Santa’s Tree House?” 

“Looking for a tree.” 

“I see. A joint tree?” Dean nodded unable to tell if this guy was prying or not. 

“Yes. We moved in together and this is our first tree.” Castiel smiled wide laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Okay. What size?”

“6-8 feet.” Dean said. 

“Okay. That’s the green path. Here’s a map.” Dean took it. “And a buzzer so if you wander off the path, we can find you.” Castiel took the buzzer putting it in his pocket. “Prices are on the tree. We do ask that you only cut down what you need. If you need assistance cutting it down, just press your buzzer and someone will come by. Once you’ve got it cut down, press the small tree button and someone will come by with a cart for you to ride back on.” Castiel and Dean nodded walking off. 

“He’s a little odd.” Castiel said when they were out of earshot. 

“A little? He’s odd.” Dean said. They followed the path holding hands as they looked for the perfect tree. 

“What about this one Dean?” Dean stopped looking at the tree Castiel pointed out. It looked perfect. 

“This one’s perfect.” Dean handed Castiel the map. Dean and Castiel had agreed Dean would cut the tree down since he had a better chance of doing it before they froze to death. Dean worked as a mechanic so he had more strength. Castiel wasn’t weak by any means, but he worked as a librarian for the local college. He didn’t enjoy swinging an ax as much as Dean did. Castiel watched Dean swing the ax hitting the trunk. Castiel could watch Dean do this all day. He watched how Dean’s muscles rippled in his back when Dean pulled his coat off insisting he was too hot. The tree fell and Dean swiped the sweat with his sleeve. Castiel jumped up kissing Dean. 

“My big strong man.” Castiel pretended to faint. Dean laughed kissing Castiel. Dean pulled on his coat when Castiel presses the button. Dean saw flashing red and green lights moving towards them. They got the tree in the back climbing in with it. Dean watched them wrap the tree when they made it to the front. 

“Y’all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.” Dean and Castiel drove home smiling and singing. When they made it home, they carried the tree inside putting it in the corner where it’s go. Castiel cut the ropes taking the wrapping off the tree. He and Dean just looked at the tree for a moment. It looked perfect in their home. 

“Decorate it now?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Castiel turned on Christmas music while they decorated the tree in silver, blue, and white. Dean hung their stockings on the fireplace while Castiel put a few decorations around the house. 

“This looks amazing Dean.” 

“It sure does Castiel.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel pulling him flush against him. “I love you.” Dean teased instantly as the words fell from his mouth. Castiel tensed too making Dean worry. Neither one had said it yet, but the moment had seemed right for Dean. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. You don’t have to say anything.” 

“Dean, I love you too.” Castiel turned kissing Dean square on the mouth. Dean smiled pulling Castiel closer. Dean started dancing with Castiel to the Christmas music so glad he’d asked Castiel to move in with him. This was going to be a great Christmas to remember.


	21. U is for Uncomfortable Christmas Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very uncomfortable Christmas parties for one couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has brief, unspecific sex scenes. Also, during a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ things get sexual. If that’s not your thing, another chapter coming soon.

Dean absolutely despised having to do a company Christmas party. People always got drunk, made stupid decisions, make an ass of themselves, or had drunken hook ups. Until last year, Dean had been a single bachelor, a gay single bachelor, but that didn’t stop people from trying to get him to hook up with people from the office. Dean knew that when Monday came and you had to see that person again, it was awkward because you’d seen each other naked. So he avoided being made to look like a fool. Luckily this year he’d found someone to bring to his Christmas party. Castiel was a sweet guy who loved reading books on sunny days, watching the bees in his garden, and Dean. He’d agreed immediately to go with Dean to his Christmas party. Dean was so thankful to have Castiel in his life. Dean pulled on jeans, a green sweater, black tee shirt, and black boots watching Castiel pull on a blue sweater, jeans, and boots. “Remind me that we have to do this.”   
  
“I know. It’ll be okay. You have me this year.”   
  
“I know. Thank you for doing this. I can’t thank you enough.”   
  
“Dean, you don’t have to. You’re willing to go to mine.” Dean smiled. They walked downstairs with their gifts for the party. Dean had bought a couple bottles of wine and a glass. Castiel had bought some beer and a mug. Dean had been told to bring a present with some for of alcohol in it. Dean got in his car with Castiel driving them to the party. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand feeling his own shaking. “Dean, it’s okay. We’ll only stay long enough to seem polite. Then we’re out of here and home in our sweatpants to watch Die Hard. Dean smiled leaning in kissing Castiel.   
  
“God, I love you.”   
  
“Name’s Castiel, but glad you’re admitting that you have another boyfriend.” Castiel played hurt. Dean laughed feeling better.   
  
“Thanks. I really do love you.”   
  
“I know.” Castiel pushed Dean to walk inside. They handed their presents off following the signs for the party. Dean walked in seeing people everywhere. He squeezed Castiel’s hand gently moving further into the room.   
  
“Dean. What’s up man? Is this the lucky man of the night?”   
  
“Hello Ash. This is Castiel. My boyfriend.” Ash had tried to get Dean to hook up last Christmas. Now he was bitter towards Dean being in a relationship. Castiel shook Ash’s hand.   
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ash rolled his eyes.   
  
“What does he have that I don’t?” Ash gave Castiel a once over with his eyes looking disgusted.   
  
“Ash, we’re not getting into this. I love him. Besides, you and I work together.”   
  
“If we didn’t, would I have a chance?”   
  
“No. I’m happy with Cas.”  
  
“Dean…you’re settling down to quick man. I mean you have so much left to live for. Are you sure he’s the one guy you want to spend the rest of your life with?”   
  
“Yes.” Dean saw Castiel’s deep blush. He knew Castiel wasn’t great with compliments and Dean had said he’d wanted to marry Castiel. Dean moved away quickly trying to find somewhere to get a drink.   
  
“Dean?” Castiel stopped them. Dean turned.   
  
“Cas, I meant what I said. Did I scare you? It’s okay if you don’t see the same things as me. I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s face pulling it to his kissing him. Dean felt Castiel’s tongue slide in easily taking control. Dean held Castiel tightly not wanting the moment to stop. They pulled away breathless.   
  
“Dean, I want to spend my life with you too.” Dean smiled glad to hear that. “Let’s find alcohol and quickly.” Dean nodded finding the bar. They got a beer walking towards a table.   
  
“Deano my man.” Dean’s boss, Alastair McKnight, said obviously drunk. “Later tonight. I need a favor from you.”  
  
“What favor?” Dean’s stomach was churning.   
  
“Nothing big. Don’t worry. I’ll find you later and explain.” Alastair walked off to find someone else.  
  
“I don’t like this.”   
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” Castiel and Dean knew Dean was lying when he agreed. They sat down at a table trying to hide from people.   
  
“I see you’re hiding too. Good plan.” Dean turned seeing Charlie Bradbury ducked down in a chair. Charlie was a sweet girl who worked IT. She’d started a month ago. Dean actually liked her.   
  
“Yeah. Charlie, this is my boyfriend Castiel.”   
  
“Nice to meet you. Dean talks about you all the time. I feel like we’re friends already.” Castiel looked to Dean.   
  
“Charlie works IT. She started about a month ago. She’s a friend of mine.” Dean knew he needed to invite Charlie out for drinks after work or something. He really did like having her around.  
  
“Oh. Well, hi.” Charlie laughed.  
  
“I was starting to wonder if I was the only gay one at the company. I mean I’m strictly into girls and you’re clearly into guys, but we could be gay best friends.” Dean snorted. Charlie was funny too. Dean knew they’d become friends outside of work. “Dean, what’s the point of this?”  
  
“Get drunk, hook up, go to work embarrassed that you slept with someone, repeat next year.” Charlie laughed.   
  
“You’ve got a good one. He’s funny.”  
  
“He thinks he is.” Castiel teased. Dean stuck his tongue out knowing it was childish, but not caring.   
  
“Did you not have a date?”   
  
“Nope. I wasn’t sure I could bring her. I didn’t know how the whole gay partner thing worked.”   
  
“Alastair hates it, but he’s a old school, homophonic, asshole.” Charlie snorted loudly.   
  
“Dean, I really think we’d be great friends.”   
  
“Attention everyone.” Alastair slurred. “It’s been a great year. We’ve made many new additions to our family. Every department is running smoothly thanks to our Head of Personnel, Dean Winchester.” Dean blushed waving. “He’s kept this company running when we had an outbreak of the flu and were working with a skeleton crew. Dean stayed late and helped wherever he could. We’ve also added a sweet young lady to our IT department. Everyone put your hands together for Charlie Bradbunny.” Dean rolled his eyes. Their boss was making an ass of himself. Charlie just scoffed rolling her eyes.   
  
“What an ass.” Castiel whispered. Both Dean and Charlie had to agree.   
  
“To begin this wonderful gift giving season, let’s have our Head of Personnel come receive his gift first from Santa.” Dean blanched. He didn’t want the attention. “Come on Dean.” Dean stood on shaky legs making his way up towards the Santa they had. Dean saw the man pat his lap.   
  
“Have a seat and tell Santa what you’d like for Christmas this year.” Dean sat down slowly feeling Santa rub his thigh.   
  
“I just want to be happy this year.”   
  
“Oh. Come on, anything in the world.” Santa’s hand moved up closer to Dean’s crotch.   
  
“Um…” Dean couldn’t think about anything but Castiel watching this.   
  
“Tell Santa. I’ll give you anything.” Dean felt the hand move up cupping him. “Santa can feel he’s got a very big boy.” Dean blushed.   
  
“Beer. I want beer.” Dean said quickly just wanting to get away. Santa reached down grabbing a box.   
  
“Merry Christmas Dean.” Dean scurried away dropping the box on the table. He walked off to the bathroom splashing cold water on his face. He didn’t want to cry in front of his coworkers and boss. Dean looked up when the door opened. Castiel walked in holding two wrapped gifts.   
  
“Let’s go. I think this party is over.” Dean nodded following Castiel outside. Dean got in the passenger seat too shaken up to drive. Dean waited until they’d pulled away before speaking.   
  
“I’m sorry Castiel. I swear I didn’t know that would happen. I didn’t like it.”   
  
“I know. This isn’t your fault Dean. It’s that asshole Alastair’s.” Dean felt bad. 

“Castiel, do you still want me?”

“Of course I do. I love you. Some creepy Santa isn’t changing that.” Dean smiled nodding. 

“Next year, I’m not coming. I’m skipping it. Castiel…think we can spend some time together when we get home. I really need you, but I won’t pressure you.” 

“Dean, I’d love to.” Castiel reached over grabbing Dean’s hand. The moment they made it home, they wasted no time stripping their clothes off. Dean felt Castiel touching him gently like he was afraid Dean would break. 

“Touch me like you mean it. I’m not going to break.” Castiel smiled connecting their lips as skin connected with skin. By the end of the night, they fell into bed feeling happy and lighter than they had before. Dean woke feeling the sun on his back and Castiel under him. Dean shifted leaning forward to kiss Castiel. Dean saw Castiel’s blue eyes blink for a second before focusing on him. “Good morning. Thanks for last night.” 

“Dean, you don’t have to thank me.” 

“I do. You made me feel better about myself. You went with me to a party where I got felt up by Santa and didn’t complain. Most people wouldn’t be okay with it.” 

“I’m not okay with it, but I know you didn’t plan that. I feel sorry that you were put in that situation.” Dean smiled kissing Castiel gently. 

“Ready for your party tonight?” Castiel groaned. 

Castiel wasn’t looking forward to his party at all. He didn’t want to be a joke like always. He was the only openly gay employee so people loved teasing him. He didn’t want Dean to be subjected to it either. “Whatever happens. I’m right here with you. We made it through creepy Santa. We can make it through anything.” Castiel hugged Dean tightly. 

“You always make me feel better.” Dean smiled kissing Castiel gently. 

“Because I love your smile.” Castiel smiled blushing when he realized Dean wasn’t kidding. “I say we take a shower, eat some breakfast, and watch some Die Hard.” Castiel laughed. He really loved his boyfriend. Castiel was glad Dean thought about having a long future together as well. Dean was everything Castiel needed in his life. He couldn’t imagine how bleak his world would be if they separated. They’d moved fast, but it was right for them. Dean moved in only eight weeks after their first date last Christmas Eve. No one asked anyone out and they’d never met before, but that didn’t mean anything because they’d seen each other in a bakery. They’d both been sent to grab a dessert, but had grabbed a date too. They sat and talked for over an hour about their families and their lives. At the end, Castiel had asked Dean if he wanted to do this again and he’d agreed. Dean and Castiel took a quick shower. They watched Die Hard before going to get dressed. They pulled on their ugly sweaters, boots, and jeans. 

“I look like an idiot.” Castiel whined. He hated this ugly sweater thing. 

“We both do. Let’s just get this one done and over with. Let’s hope no one gets felt up today.” 

“Let’s hope not.” Castiel said laughing. “It’s more going to be jokes about me being gay. We can stay home and avoid the party.” 

“You’re not getting out of this that easily. We’re going.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand pushing him into his car. Dean blasted Christmas carols singing at the top of his lungs. Castiel knew Dean was trying to make this night manageable. Dean stopped the car parking it in the lot next to the hotel. They walked in holding another set of presents; same gifts they’d brought to Dean’s party. 

“Cassie, is this your boyfriend?” Castiel heard the teasing tone from Gabriel. Gabriel was the office trickster, but it bothered Castiel when his sexuality became a joke to Gabriel. 

“Yes. This is Dean.” Dean shook Gabriel’s hand. 

“Well, if I was gay, I guess I’d go for someone like him.” Castiel turned seeing Dean roll his eyes. “So, we’re playing Never Have I Ever later. Join us?”

“Sure.” Dean said. Castiel looked to Dean unsure that this was such a good idea. He knew it would involve their sexuality in some way. Dean simply smiled watching Gabriel walk off. “What an ass. So, I guess I should keep you from drinking before the game. I wouldn’t want you asleep before it even begins.” Castiel rolled his eyes. It wasn’t Castiel’s fault that his liver didn’t have super filtration like Dean’s. A couple glasses and Castiel was heading to drunk quickly. Dean and Castiel ate food that was being served holding hands and wandering around. Castiel wasn’t looking forward to later. The gifts were passed out and the employees told not to open them until later. 

“Castiel. Dean. Time for the game.” Dean and Castiel walked towards the people circling up. “Everyone this is Castiel and his boyfriend Dean.” Everyone waved looking tipsy already. “So, the game is simple. If you’ve done something, you take a drink. Once your cup is empty, you’re out of the game.” Everyone nodded. “No topic is off limits so don’t complain if it offends you, just drink if you’ve done it.” Castiel looked to Dean hoping he understood that Gabriel was saying that their sex lives were on the table for use. Dean smiled looking at Gabriel. “I’ll start. Never Have I Ever…had sex with another man.” Dean and Castiel only. 

“Never Have I Ever stolen from a store.” More people drank including Gabriel. 

“Never Have I Ever kissed someone of the same sex as me.” Dean and Castiel only again. 

“Never Have I Ever slept with a woman.” Dean said smirking as every man but Dean and Castiel drank. 

“Never Have I Ever…hit someone’s car and not left a note.” Dean and Gabriel. 

“Never Have I Ever sent a dirty text to someone.” 

“Clarify.” Gabriel said. 

“Naked pic.” Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel. 

“Never Have I Ever sexted someone.” Dean only. 

“Castiel, it’s sexting if you send a naked photo.”

“Not necessarily. You can send a naked photo to a friend just to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Like a comparison?” 

“No. Like…does this rash loom funny to you? Or is my right nut bigger than my left?” Everyone shrugged. 

“Never Have I Ever engaged in anal play.” Dean and Castiel. Castiel’s head was starting to spin. He grabbed Dean’s hand knowing Dean would understand. Dean rubbed the back of his hand gently. 

“Never Have I Ever…masturbated for someone.” Dean and Castiel drank. 

“Never Have I Ever went joyriding.” Dean drank. Castiel saw Dean’s cup go down by his side quickly. Dean quickly swapped their cups since Dean’s was one drink from being done. 

“Never Have I Ever ate someone’s ass out.” Gabriel looked to Dean and Castiel. Dean looked to Castiel as they took a drink. 

“My drink’s done.” Castiel tossed his cup in the trash can. He was honestly excited to see Dean keep playing. 

“Never Have I Ever ate pussy.” Dean smirked watching people drink. Soon it was Dean and Gabriel. They’d started refilling their cups to show off. Castiel was the only one not playing who was still at the circle. 

“Never Have I Ever let someone use sex toys on me.” Dean gulped down the alcohol. 

“Never Have I Ever had a one night stand.” 

“I call bullshit. You’ve had a one night stand.” Dean shook his head. 

“Drink up.” Castiel knew Dean knew about Gabriel’s weekly flings. Castiel told him all about it every Monday night. Gabriel drank looking ready to fall out of his chair. 

“Never Have I Ever worn women’s clothes.” Gabriel slurred swaying some. Dean drank some. Castiel smiled knowing Dean was currently wearing a pair of panties. 

“Never Have I Ever had sex in a public bathroom.” Gabriel drank some. 

“Never Have I Ever watched someone have sex with their partner.” Dean drank. 

“Man, you win.” Gabriel said before hurling. Castiel and Dean stood walking outside. Castiel took the keys sliding behind the wheel. 

“How’d you hold out so long? Gabriel’s been drinking water for about four cups.” 

“Slight of hand babe.” Dean said pouring himself water. 

“I’ve been doing it since he told me we were playing.” That’s why I gave you my cup. It wasn’t alcohol at all. Castiel did notice he didn’t seem as drunk as he should be. 

“Congrats on beating him.” Castiel said. “Even if that was the most uncomfortable situation.” 

“More uncomfortable than Santa feeling you up in front of everyone you work with and your amazingly hot boyfriend.” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“You just want in my pants.” Dean smiled. 

“Would it be hard for me to get in them?” Castiel knew the answer; no. He shook his head hearing Dean’s laughter. “Good. I am looking forward to spending a drunken night together.” Castiel pulled up in front of their place walking inside with Dean. Dean always got more touchy when he drank. Castiel felt Dean’s hands on his hips pulling Castiel close enough to kiss him. Castiel felt Dean quickly get their clothes off. Castiel didn’t fight Dean wanting this too. Dean pushed Castiel to sit on a nearby counter pushing inside him. Castiel clung to Dean meeting every one of Dean’s thrusts. Dean stilled and Castiel followed a minute later. Dean cleaned them up carrying Castiel to bed. Dean laid down next to Castiel sucking a bruise onto Castiel’s neck. Castiel loved when Dean made sure everyone knew he was taken. They fell asleep glad both parties were over with. Next year, they’d definitely be skipping.


	22. V is for Vacations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunter takes a vacation and loses himself to the stress free lifestyle he can enjoy for a few days.

Warmth. Sun. White sand beaches. Crystal clear water. Cold margaritas. Castiel by his side. This is what Dean wanted for Christmas. Not that he was telling anyone. He had a job; he had to hunt down monsters. Dean heard Castiel’s wings flap as he appeared behind Dean. “Hey Cas. How’s Heaven?” 

“Fine. I want to take you somewhere.” 

“Where?” Dean asked turning to look at Castiel. “A job?”

“A vacation. Just for today.” Dean knew that was a lie. Castiel had plans for longer. 

“I can’t. I have a job. Cas, I have to keep people safe. What if a case comes up?” 

“Dean, it’s not your job to make sure humanity is okay. Just today. Maybe tomorrow. Dean, it’s Christmas. Take a small break.” Dean saw the puppy dog look. Cas could put Sam’s to shame easily. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked. “Please tell me it’s not Heaven. Angels aren’t exactly happy with me right now.” The angels were never happy with the Winchesters lately. They felt like they’d taken Castiel and turned him human almost. 

“It’s a surprise. Just come with me.” 

“Where are we going? I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Dean…I could make you.” Dean blushed knowing Castiel could easily fly them anywhere he wanted to go before Dean could utter a syllable. 

“Okay. Fine.” Dean sighed. 

“Good. Now lose the sour look. You’ll have fun. The world will be okay without Dean Winchester for two days. Just take a vacation with me.” Dean nodded. Castiel grabbed Dean holding him against his chest. Dean felt the dizziness before Castiel landed holding Dean up. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. That’s just always disorienting to me.” Dean shook his head trying to clear it. He looked around seeing the white sand beach, the clear water, the sun was beating down warming them. Dean turned looking at Castiel. “How’d you know?” 

“I know you. Even when you don’t tell me something directly…I know.” Dean smiled feeling happy instead of angry. Castiel was being sweet and this was exactly what Dean wanted. 

“Thank you. But what about clothes? We can’t swim in the nude.” 

“We could, but I’ll take care of everything we’ll need.” Dean blinked and he had a cold margarita in his hand. “Here.” Dean took the swim trunks following Castiel to a solitary house. 

“Where are we?” 

“A small piece of Heaven I created. We’re the only ones here. I don’t let anyone come here. I created it when I met you. I knew you wanted a warm vacation when you retired. This was going to be our retirement. But you need this now.” Dean smiled feeling overwhelmed. He didn’t deserve such nice treatment. “Don’t you get that I’m unworthy look.” Dean blushed looking at his feet. “You deserve this. You’ve stopped an apocalypse, stopped God’s sister, taken on the devil himself, and restored order to Earth. Just enjoy this vacation. I want to spoil you. You’ve done so much for everyone else. It’s time someone did something nice for you.” Dean nodded. He went to a bedroom changing. He walked out drinking his margarita feeling happier. He sat down in a chair on the beach staring out at the water. It was so peaceful; he lost himself in the waves. Dean saw Castiel looking at him. 

“What?” Dean blushed red. 

“I said I think you need sunscreen. Your skin is getting pink.” 

“Can’t you heal me?” Castiel shrugged. 

“I could. If you wanted me to.” Dean nodded. Castiel touched Dean and the cool feeling of Castiel’s grace raced through his body. Dean watched his pink skin turn tan again. Dean enjoyed the feeling of the sun beating down on him. He didn’t know the last time he’d just enjoyed sunshine and the heat it brought. Dean was almost asleep when he felt Castiel’s hand on his bare back. He turned seeing Castiel blush. “Sorry. I was afraid you’d fallen asleep on me.” 

“I almost did.”

“Because I’m boring.” Castiel frowned.

“Not at all. Because I’m so relaxed.” Castiel brightened. 

“Then don’t let me stop you.” Castiel laid back and Dean saw he was wearing swim trunks too. Dean let his eyes roam Castiel’s muscled arms and chest. Dean had no idea that Castiel looked like that under the suit and trench coat he wore constantly. Dean closed his eyes relaxing again falling asleep to the sun beating down on him. He woke smelling burgers and saw Castiel putting them down on a table between them. “I got you burgers. They’re amazing I’ve been told.” Dean sat up eating one. It was amazing. 

“These are amazing.” Castiel picked one up smiling. He bit into it smile growing. 

“This is good. Dean, thank you for doing this for me.” 

“You’re the one I should be thanking.  
You gave me something I didn’t ask for, but wanted. Only you know me like that. I don’t have to say a word and you know; you knew me five minutes and you knew I thought myself unworthy.” 

“I saw your soul. I saw everything about you. I saw how self deprecating you can be. You’re worth so much, but you don’t let yourself so Sam can have what you never had. You gave him your childhood. You became his parent because he needed one and your father wasn’t stepping up to take the job.” Dean shrugged.

“Sammy’s my brother. I couldn’t stand watching him suffer.” 

“That’s why you’re a good person. You never let anyone suffer.” Dean smiled. Castiel handed him another margarita. “So, take some time for you. Enjoy this and don’t feel guilty. I asked Sam to join us, but he said he’d rather stay behind.” Dean knew he’d have a hard time accepting this without Sam here to enjoy it too. Dean looked at the water before standing holding his hand out to Castiel. 

“Come with me.” Dean lead Castiel to the water feeling it was warm too. Dean walked farther out feeling the rhythmic push and pull of the waves. He sighed closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of being carried away so easily. Dean opened his eyes seeing a starry sky above him. For once, he just enjoyed the stars and didn’t worry what was lurking in the dark. He lost himself to the feeling of floating and felt lighter when he felt water splash him. He turned seeing Castiel playing coy. Dean smirked splashing Castiel laughing. It’d been so long since he’d enjoyed himself like this. Dean let himself go just enjoying having fun for the first time since he was a child hiding behind his mother’s skirt while he and Sam played. Dean walked up the beach and inside the house. Dean changed into dry clothes turning on the television losing himself to Dr. Sexy. He’d never admit to loving the show, but he could enjoy it. Castiel sank down by Dean smiling when Dean turned to look at him. 

“Is this okay?” Dean looked down at their clasped hands. Dean nodded. Castiel smiled like Dean had said the three words he’d struggled saying his entire life, even to his own brother. Dean felt exhaustion so he turned off the TV walking to the bedroom laying down. 

“You can stay with me. If you want. If you’re busy, I won’t make you stay.” 

“Nope. This is our vacation.” Castiel said sliding under the sheet with Dean. Dean nodded laying down on his pillow falling asleep easily. He’d worry about what this all meant another day. He woke feeling the solid chest under his cheek. He looked out the doors seeing the sun rising. He walked outside watching it slowly rise; the sky looked so pretty. Dean walked inside making coffee seeing a plate with food on it. 

“Thanks. This is amazing.” Castiel smiled sneaking a piece of bacon humming in approval. Dean smiled feeling his heart skip a beat. He knew what he felt for Castiel, but everyone he loved disappeared or disappointed him. He didn’t want to lose Castiel; he’d lost enough people. Dean went outside swimming again wanting that weightless feeling. 

“Do you want to discuss it?” 

“No. I want to forget it for a few more hours.” Castiel nodded. “Do you know what it is?” Castiel nodded quickly. 

“We can talk about it later. Let’s just enjoy this.” Dean nodded laying back feeling weightless. He didn’t fight the feeling of happiness settling into him slowly. He let happiness leak into his bones knowing it’d be gone the moment he was back to hunting and facing his life. Dean laid out in the sand enjoying the soft feeling it had. He didn’t fight it when Castiel laid down by him and he kissed Castiel gently. Dean didn’t gave the fact that he was falling hard for an angel; one of God’s creatures. Dean would let the weight of it sink in later. Dean needed this vacation to forget his life and live a life he wished he had. One where he could easily show Castiel how he felt about him, not worry about the wellbeing of every person in the world. Dean could be himself and not worry about disappointing his father by falling for an angel in a male vessel. He didn’t have to look over his shoulder for monsters. He could relax and breathe for once. He could trust the world enough to close his eyes. He didn’t have to hate and fear the dark. He didn’t have to worry about Sammy. He was just Dean Winchester; son of John Winchester and Mary Campbell Winchester. Grandson of Deanna and Samuel Campbell. Grandson of Henry Winchester. Brother to Sam Winchester. Friend to Castiel, Angel of the Lord. He wasn’t a hunter, he wasn’t a broken child, he wasn’t a child lost following the death of his mother, he wasn’t anyone’s savior. He was just a human man with his life ahead of him. Dean knew when reality hit; he’d suffocate and drown again under the pressure he dealt with daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks NewComer1989 for the kudos.


	23. W is for Wine

“Don’t drink too much. You know you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Dean teased. Castiel did tend to want to touch Dean when he was drunk. Dean didn’t mind though obviously. 

“It’s one glass of wine. I’ll be fine.” Castiel assured. Dean shook his head smirking. They both knew it took half a bottle and Castiel was drunk, a few shots and he was dancing on bar tops, one glass of whiskey and his head was lighter. Castiel finished the glass of wine smirking. He wasn’t going to get drunk this time. 

“Try this one. It’s amazing.” Castiel’s sister, Anna, said handing Castiel a glass of white wine. It was sweet without being rot your teeth out sweet. Castiel felt the dizziness settle in. Dean watched Castiel sway slightly after only three glasses of wine. He already saw how his night would go; Castiel would get drunk, feel Dean up in front of his family, fall into bed, wake up ashamed and hungover, and apologize to his family for how he’d acted. Dean sipped his whiskey watching Castiel stumble some. Dean sat down pulling Castiel down next to him. 

“You’re drunk.” Castiel shook his head. Dean felt Castiel’s hand run down his chest to his belly. Castiel began petting Dean’s belly humming loudly. Dean saw Castiel’s family laugh; they knew Castiel’s limit and loved watching him get drunk. They said it loosened him up some. Dean kept an arm wrapped around Castiel to keep him in place. Castiel laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smirked knowing Castiel was a lightweight and a sleepy drunk. Dean rubbed a hand over Castiel’s back feeling him sink lower against Dean’s body. Dean felt Castiel’s entire weight against him as the wine hit Castiel more. “I’m taking him to bed. Merry Christmas everyone.” 

“Merry Christmas.” Castiel’s family chimed at once. Dean helped Castiel stand and get to his own room. 

“Don’t touch me. I’m married.” 

“You’re not married. We’re engaged. Castiel, let’s get you in bed for the night.” Castiel nodded slowly. Dean was glad it wouldn’t be a big fight. He helped Castiel into pajamas. 

“Dean, I love you.” Castiel’s hands wandered Dean’s body as Dean dressed him. Dean laid Castiel down on his bed. “Don’t leave me. I don’t want to sleep alone. My husband’s away. I get scared of the dark.” Dean knew this. It was why they had lights lining their walls near the floor to help Castiel feel better. Dean laid down after putting on his own pajamas. He felt Castiel push his shirt up. “You’re so pretty.” 

“You’re so drunk.” Dean replied pulling his shirt back down. Dean rolled Castiel against his chest. 

“No. I want this. Dean, please. My fiancé shouldn’t tell me no.” 

“You’re drunk. I’m not doing anything until you’re sober.” 

“Spoil sport.” Castiel sat up crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t pout. It’s not an attractive color on you.” Castiel turned away. Dean sighed rolling his eyes. He crawled around into Castiel’s lap kissing him. Castiel’s hand wandered between them as he touched every inch of Dean. Dean was glad to have Castiel touching him, but he didn’t like that Castiel was drunk. It felt wrong to do anything with Castiel.

“Dean, I love you.” Castiel pulled Dean’s sleep pants down touching every inch of exposed skin. Dean pushed Castiel away holding him against his chest. Dean fell asleep waking up to Castiel groaning holding his head. 

“Too much wine?” Castiel nodded. 

“What happened? Did I do something stupid?” 

“Castiel, you were drunk. You didn’t do much.”

“I drank too much, I felt you up, and fell asleep.” Dean nodded. “I’m such a fool. I really need to to stop drinking.” 

“It’s cute. Your family didn’t seem mad.” Castiel’s family was amazing. They rolled with things where the Winchesters discussed everything from who got mom’s ring to how to handle drunk brothers. Dean felt Castiel leave him going to brush his teeth. Dean followed kissing Castiel when they finished. “Coffee?” Castiel nodded. “I’ll get started.” Dean started coffee swaying slowly with Castiel dancing to music in his own head. Castiel didn’t seem to mind. Castiel turned grabbing a cup pouring coffee into it. He quickly finished one cup and moved to another. Dean sipped his first cup hearing people headed towards the kitchen. Castiel turned looking at his family blushing. 

“I’m sorry for how I acted last night.” 

“It’s okay.”

“You’re fun when you’re drunk.” Gabriel said laughing. Gabriel was the biggest culprit of getting Castiel drunk just to watch him make a fool of himself. 

“I’m still sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about anything babe.” Dean said wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Next Christmas we’ll just keep you away from the wine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks lovemyboys and Tyrantosaurus for the kudos.


	24. X is for XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Skip if this isn’t up your alley. If you skip, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Merry Christmas.

Dean writhed on the bed. He felt the vibrations kick up for a minute before they were back to barely there. Castiel had sent Dean a text saying his gift from him had arrived. Dean was told to open it and film himself using it. Dean had his phone set up so Castiel could watch. Dean and Castiel were spending Christmas apart due to long hours at the hospital for Castiel. Dean felt the vibrations pulse and he squirmed wanting relief. Castiel had also told him he wasn’t allowed to touch. Dean grabbed the sheets pulling them to his face as he felt the pulsing making his orgasm impending. Dean heard his phone chirp before it was reading his message to him.

No coming until I can be there to watch you. Dean I love you. 

Dean groaned fighting the urge to give in to his pleasure. He only had a half hour until Castiel would be home for the day. Dean watched the clock as the vibrations turned up driving him to muttering nonsense as he fought to keep control. Dean thrust up against nothing wanting his husband home with him soon. He was sore from hours of being teased. Dean bit his lip pulling his legs up bending his knees so they fell open. Dean knew what Castiel was seeing right now, but maybe it’d make his husband drive a little faster home. Dean saw the half hour mark tick by with no sign of Castiel. They only lived about five minutes from the hospital so he should be home soon. He hadn’t texted that he was held up. Dean watched ten more minutes pass by in agony. He just wanted to let go, but knew Castiel would be disappointed in him. “Cas, please, I need you.” Dean begged eyes connecting with his phone. Dean was right there at the edge of pleasure and pain. Dean was someone who enjoyed being there, but he didn’t like being there for long. It would quickly turn from a mixture of pleasure and pain to only pain. Dean heard the front door open and looked to their bedroom door. “Cas?” Dean didn’t hear a sound. He felt his heart race with fear. What if someone broke in? Where was Castiel? Dean felt the vibrations turn up even more making him howl loudly. “Cas?” Dean’s voice shook. He looked to their door again seeing no one. Dean felt the fear course through him. Dean jumped screaming when someone touched him. He saw blue eyes staring into his own green. Dean smiled seeing Castiel’s wide smile. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“I called for you.” Castiel blushed. 

“I wanted to surprise you. I know you’re close baby. But let me take off these clothes. Then I promise I’ll let you come.” Dean nodded. He watched Castiel strip down making it harder to hold back. Castiel was muscled and tan.  
Dean didn’t realize he’d made a sound until Castiel turned shushing him running a gentle hand over his hair. “Hello Dean. Are you okay?” Dean nodded. Castiel pulled the toy out pushing inside Dean. It took three thrusts for Dean to lose control. He screamed Castiel’s name falling against Castiel’s chest feeling Castiel chuckle. Dean felt Castiel keep thrusting until he found his own pleasure. “You looked so pretty writhing in our bed begging me.” Dean blushed looking away. “I nearly creamed my pants at work.” Dean smiled glad Castiel was being tortured too. ”So…?”

“It was amazing. It was intense, but amazing. I got you something too.” Dean stood on shaky legs grabbing the wrapped box. He sat down holding it in his lap. “If you hate it, we can return it. You mentioned it and I thought I’d get you something you couldn’t get from just anyone.” 

“Dean, I’m sure it’s great.” Dean handed the box to Castiel biting his lip hard enough it started to bleed. He was worried Castiel wouldn’t like them. Castiel opened the box and Dean stopped breathing. Castiel smirked turning to kiss Dean. ”Are these…?”

“Yeah. You mentioned you wanted me to wear something like this before. So, you like them?” 

“Yes.” Castiel said holding the scraps of lace and satin. Castiel had mentioned Dean wearing panties for him after a drunken night searching for porn. 

“Something else.” Dean reaches under the tissue paper pulling out the electrodes. He’d found panties that vibrated, pulsed, and shocked gently when the electrodes were placed on skin. Castiel could control them from his phone. “You can control them using an app on your phone.” 

“Thank you Dean. This means a lot to me that you trust me enough to do this. When I bought the plug, I was afraid I’d pushed you too far.” Dean shook his head. “I’m glad to see that. Because I trust you with every bone in my body.”

“What about the bone you put in my body?” 

“Especially with that bone.” Castiel laughed. Dean smiled cleaning them up. He curled up glad to spend some time with his husband; their schedules were always keeping them from each other. They seemed to be like two ships passing in the night. The gifts would help them connect more hopefully. Dean couldn’t wait to try out his panties the next time Castiel went to work.


	25. Y is for Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Love and Candy Grams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y’all.

“Candy Gram. Dean could I interest you in buying a candy gram?” Dean looked at Lisa seeing her tossing her hair flirting. 

“Yes please. Just one.” Dean wouldn’t be able to eat lunch today, but he wanted to buy this. There was someone he didn’t have to courage to admit to liking. Hopefully this would help. 

“Okay. One dollar.” Dean handed over the crumpled dollar. “Now, just write out a message to that special someone. Write their name on the front and drop it in the box. Dean nodded taking the small card and pen. He quickly scribbled out a message dropping it in the box. His heart pounded as he walked away from the cafeteria. He looked back regretting his decision. There was no way they felt the same way about him. Dean walked the halls feeling shame and guilt for buying one. What if Sammy needed the money or what if they didn’t like Dean sending them a candy gram? Dean’s nails were chewed down when Christmas break came closer. He knew they’d deliver them today in class because it was the last day before break. Dean looked around feeling his hands sweat, his heart race, and his mouth go dry. 

“Candy Grams.” Lisa said walking in smiling. 

“Hurry up Miss Braeden.” Their English teacher said. Dean watched as she handed out the candy grams. His heart fell when he realized he wasn’t getting one. He’d been a fool buying one in the first place. This just confirmed that. Dean sank down in his chair feeling his stomach turn from nerves to anger. He wanted to just go home and forget this whole thing. Dean walked out of class and straight to his car. He was sliding in when he heard someone call his name. He looked around jaw dropping when he saw who it was; Castiel Novak, the kid he’d sent a candy gram to. 

“Hey. Where are you going?” 

“Home. School’s out. I have to pick up my brother.” 

“Can I catch a ride with you? I missed my bus.” 

“Sure.” Dean said not wanting to abandon the guy. Dean himself had been forced to walk home when his father had forgotten to pick him up from school. Dean slid in opening the passenger door. Castiel slid in looking around. 

“Cool car.” 

“Thanks.” Dean started her driving to get Sammy. 

“Thanks for the candy gram. I was going to send one, but I chickened out.” Dean doubted that. Castiel probably felt guilty for not buying one for Dean. 

“It’s cool man.” Dean lied. 

“No. I should have plucked up the courage and bought one. I was afraid you didn’t like me. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself. I guess I should have.” Dean didn’t know what to say. “Dean, I like you too. You’re so sweet and amazing to everyone you meet. When we went to middle school, the first day I dropped my books and you helped me. I’ve liked you since that day. You easily could have walked off and pretended you didn’t see me, but you didn’t. You stopped to help me.” Dean blushed. “Dean, I’m sorry I’m such a chicken. I should have sent you a candy gram telling you I liked you. Can you forgive me?” 

“No need. It’s okay Cas.”

“Cas?” Castiel shrugged. “No one’s called me that before, but I like it.” Dean smiled. Before he knew it, warm lips pressed against his gently. “I hope that’s okay. I’ve waited to do that for so long.” Dean leaned in kissing Castiel back quickly. He continued to Sam’s school seeing him come out grinning. Sam was holding a candy cane with a note attached. 

“I see you got a candy gram.” Dean said eyes catching Sam’s in the rear view mirror. They both knew it was from Jess Moore, a sweet girl with a crush on Sam. Sam blushed biting his lip as he nodded. “She really likes you.”

“I know. Who’s this?” 

“Castiel Novak.” Castiel said turning in his seat to introduce himself. 

“Castiel? Huh? Not a name you hear a lot.” Dean knew what Sam was getting at. Dean had mentioned his crush on Castiel to Sammy. Castiel looked between the brothers. 

“No. It’s a religious name. My father writes religious books about supernatural phenomenons.” Dean had read a few to Sam before. 

“Carver Edlund?” Sam asked making Dean blush when Castiel nodded slowly. 

“So, you’ve read his books before?” 

“Every one. Dean loves them.” Sam teased. Dean shot him a look in the rearview that he would pay later for embarrassing Dean. Sam chuckled shaking his head. Dean dropped Castiel off at his house driving his brother home. 

“Sammy, why were you trying to embarrass me?”

“He clearly likes you. I was trying to help you out.” Sam defended. Dean could see that now. Sam had probably just gotten excited about someone seemed to like his brother. Dean himself teased Sam in front of Jess. Dean drove them home glad it was Christmas break. He and Castiel would have time to talk before school started up again. They could take the time to figure out if they worked. When they went back to school, they were inseparable. Six years later, they got married in front of friends and family. Two years later, they adopted twins to grow their family. Sixty five years after that, they went to sleep together for the last time. They went together the next morning to the Pearly Gates.


	26. Z is for Zzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a fun journey. Thank you everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, and reads. This was the first series I wrote and I think it turned out. I definitely couldn’t have done this without the encouragement from y’all.

Thunk. That was never a good sign when you were driving. Castiel watched smoke pour from his car. He and his best friend, Dean, had been on their way to Castiel’s parents house. Dean pulled the car to the side of the road swearing like a sailor as he got out. Dean opened the hood and Castiel prayed it was nothing major. He didn’t have the money; Dean had offered to do repairs for parts only cost for Castiel, but he felt guilty not paying Dean for the labor. Dean banged around under the hood before slamming it shut. “Better call your folks. We’re not making it tonight.” Castiel sighed sinking down in his seat. He’d miss his mother’s sugar cookies and hot chocolate. Castiel pulled out his phone calling his parents. 

“Hey Cassie. What’s up?” Castiel’s older brother, Gabriel, said sounding like he was on a sugar high. 

“Dean and I won’t be making it tonight. My car broke down.” 

“I could pick y’all up.” Gabriel offered sobering some. 

“We’re fine. Thanks. But we’ll see you tomorrow hopefully.” Dean nodded. “Just let Mom and Dad know please.” 

“Will do. More cookies for me.” Castiel heard someone groan in the background. “Do y’all have a room for the night?” Castiel blushed. He hadn’t thought about that. 

“Not sure.”

“If you need me to come get y’all, let me know.” 

“We will.” Castiel hung up. “Should we find a motel?” 

“No. Let’s stay with the car. We can sleep in the car tonight.” Castiel nodded. He’d never admit it out loud, but he had a tiny, and by tiny he meant massive, crush on Dean Winchester. 

“Should we sleep one in the front, one in the back?”

“Nah. We need to conserve heat. Let’s just share the backseat. It should be big enough if we lay close.” Castiel’s heart raced at the idea of sleeping in his car with Dean pressed against him. Dean and Castiel climbed over the seat into the backseat. Castiel was grateful now that Dean had insisted he pack him an emergency kit when the colder weather moved in. Dean laid down pulling Castiel down against his chest. “We’re going to need body heat to stay warm.” Castiel nodded hoping it came off nonchalant. He didn’t want Dean knowing how he felt about Dean. Castiel pulled the blanket over them feeling Dean put his cold hands under Castiel’s sweater. “Sorry. My hands are freezing.”

“I can feel that.” Castiel stated voice shaking. He hoped dean believed it to be the cold and not nerves. 

“I can move them.” 

“Nah; you’re fine.” Castiel felt Dean’s hands slowly warm against his skin. Dean drifted off snoring quietly. Castiel sent up a silver prayer that everything would be okay. Castiel woke feeling the solid weight under his cheek. He sat up wiping his face seeing Dean asleep under him. Dean had shed his shirt, sweater, and coat sometime in the night leaving him bare chested. Castiel bit his lip nervously shifting off Dean. He pulled the blanket tightly around Dean looking down at his tented jeans. He felt Dean shift and cool lips against his neck. 

“Shit. Sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to do that. Well, I did, but that doesn’t mean you have to like it. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Castiel couldn’t believe he’d said it. Dean stated at Castiel like he didn’t believe it either. ”Dean, I like you too. I was just too afraid to tell you. You’re my best friend and I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

“Me either. Are you lying? I can’t take another person telling me they love me and taking it away from me.” Dean’s parents had divorced around this time of year when Dean was little. Dean hated Christmas for years as a result, but Castiel was slowly changing that for  
Dean. He leaned in kissing Dean’s lips tasting coconut. He saw Dean blush biting his lip. 

“I mean it. I like you. I have for years.” 

“You didn’t say anything to me.” Dean was eight and his parents were telling him they were getting divorced. 

“I didn’t want to ruin this. You’re my only friend. I didn’t want to ruin that by being so demanding and telling you I have feelings for you.” 

“I would have liked it. But I understand. Your car was actually fixed last night. I just needed an excuse. I was going to tell you how I felt, but I chickened out.” 

“That’s okay Dean.” Castiel smiled knowing how hard it was for his friend to admit anything that made him vulnerable. 

“Think your parents would mind if we were just a little bit later.” Castiel blushed shaking his head. He didn’t care what his parents thought, he wanted Dean to kiss him again. Dean leaned in kissing Castiel pulling him into his lap. Castiel felt Dean’s hands shaking on his hips. Castiel leaned in kissing Dean’s mouth gently smiling wide when they pulled away. If their clothes happened to be slightly rumpled from more than sleeping in the car, no one noticed. Castiel knew he wanted more than kisses, but he wouldn’t push Dean. Dean needed to do this at his own speed; figure out Castiel meant what he said. Dean was Castiel’s best friend first and foremost. Nothing would change that. Especially not one night spent sharing a small backseat in Castiel’s piece of shit car. Castiel let Dean fix his car from there on out. It seemed fair now that they were dating.


End file.
